Tales of Outcasts
by The Night Hunter
Summary: Sometimes few ill placed words can change one's future dramatically. This a story of Uzumaki Naruto and the group of people similar to him that struggles in brutal Shinobi world. Those are Tales of Outcasts.
1. New Path

Hey guys I'm Night Hunter and that's my third story here on FF. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.

If you want a piece of my writing go to my profile and check ,,**The Shark in the Moonless Sky"** it's from Bleach. It's my first story ,,so my writting is a bit crude but it gets better as the story progress. And ,,**New Beginning" **my second story from Kim Possible.

* * *

Chapter 1

''CHIDORI!"

''RASENGAN!"

The jutsus' of two lifelong brothers, friends, rivals, and enemies had collided creating a massive explosion that threw them backwards and shook the area around them. Naruto crashed into the statue of Hashirama Senju while Sasuke crashed into the statue of Madara Uchiha. The Final Valley once again had turned into a battlefield with destruction and disorder at every corner.

Both of them had looked at each other panting in weariness.

"Dobe you don't think that you can win against an Uchiha do you?" Sasuke yelled taunting his opponent.

"And what do you think I'm trying to do now?" Naruto replied, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"I don't care I'm not going back to Konoha! I need more power to kill Itachi!" He shouted," What I have isn't enough! Nobody like you would ever understand that!" Naruto growled at him.

"I'm your friend Teme! And I will bring you back even if I have to break all the bones in your body!" Naruto shouted enraged. Sasuke's stuck up attitude was slowly pissing him off.

"Friend? Don't make me laugh dobe…like I would ever be friends with a freak like you!" Naruto raised his eyebrows!

"Says the guy with two creepy fish hands growing out of his back!" He deadpanned earning a scowl from his rival that quickly tuned into smirk.

"At least my freakiness isn't permanent unlike yours." He replied looking with disgust at Naruto.

"What do you mean teme?" Naruto felt dread slowly overtaking him.

"Oh nothing…DEMON!" He mocked, "Ah don't look at me like that. I can tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai but what with the rest of your so called friends hmm?" He grinned triumphantly, "Wonder what they will say if they knew what you really are…The _jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yōko!"_He finished

Naruto froze, "How do you know that…it was supposed to be an S-rank secret…" Naruto felt like his chest was pierced by a chidori…again.

"Oh please dobe I'm an elite Uchiha I always get what I want. Once I asked a councilor why the villagers were looking at you like that and he told me what you are. He was too foolish to comprehend that you're not the demon itself, but then again Konoha is a village full of idiots after all…" He left it for Naruto to finish

'So everyone will hate me…' Naruto felt his heart sank. He was torn. If he brings Sasuke back he will blab about his secret to his few friends and they will abandon him. But if he let him go he will break the promise with Sakura and that's wasn't his ninja way.

"I will believe in my friends!" The fox boy smirked and Sasuke caught it.

"What you think they won't mind being friends with a demon? Your naïve dobe!" He voiced Naruto thoughts, "Tell me which one of them ever invited you to their house? Or even hung out with you on their free days if you hadn't bumped into them by accident?" The Uchiha saw how devastating his words were for Naruto he almost pitted him…almost.

"B-But…Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Shizune-neechan, and Kakashi-sensei are my friends!" He yelled feeling hot tears slide down his cheeks.

"Oh please they're nice to you because they aren't as foolish as the rest of the villagers and know that in future you might become a useful weapon to the village and nothing more. And if you want more proof think who Kakashi decided to train before chunnin exams."

Naruto was mortified, he do not wanted to believe him, 'Is that true?'He felt an agonizing pain in his chest, 'Am I only a weapon; a tool to them? To use and then throw away' The blond heard another voice.

'**Pull it together kit, don't let him distract you with his blabber…**' The Kyuubi growled.

'But what if he's right…what if what is he saying about me is true?' He asked his inner demon.

'**Then you will act accordingly to the situation and face it…you are stubborn you will manage…I think**.' Kyuubi cheered lifting Naruto's spirits a bit.

'Geez thanks fur ball I wouldn't know how to manage without you.' He replied rolling his eyes with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

'**I know…. AND CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS**!' The demon roared in anger. Naruto smirked inwardly at his tenant antics, but his good humor was crushed immediately by the almighty Uchiha boy.

"A nameless orphan like you will never achieve your dreams…you're nobody…no wonder your parents abandoned you…" He wanted to say more but a sudden spike of killer intent silenced him. It was so thick that he barely could breathe, he looked at Naruto not believing that the academy slacker could emit such a powerful KI…was he afraid of him?

But Naruto didn't see or heard any of this; he was locked in his own world of pain. He felt that with that sentence any bond he had shared with Sasuke was shatter forever. He looked at the last Uchiha with…hate. Abruptly he felt that his eyes started to burn but he ignored the pain. Not even once in his life he hated anyone so much. He extended his arm to Sasuke and whispered two words that would change his fate forever.

"Banshō Ten'in!"

Before Sasuke knew what had happened he was flying toward Naruto enslaved by some invisible force. Naruto caught him by his throat and slammed his fist into his face knocking him out. Then he threw the now limp body of his ex-best friend to the ground...hard. He sat on the nearby rock thinking what he should do. But he was interrupted by Kyuubi.

'**Hey kid can you do something for me?**'

'What?' He asked with curiosity

'**Go to the lake and look at your reflection I want to check something**' The tailed beast instructed. Naruto was slightly confused by the Kyuubi's request but he compiled anyways. He went to the lake and looked at the bloody battered kid with purple eyes full of despair and…

"Wait…something is wrong…" He blinked, "WHAT THE HELL!" Now he was gawking at his new pair of eyes. Now they had a light shade of purple and six circular rings in it.

'Oh, what the hell did you do to me you damn fox!' He yelled at his demon.

**'It's not my fault you obnoxious brat I'm as shocked as you**!' The beast replied.

'What the hell are these things?' He asked marveling at the sight of his new eyes.

'**It's called the Rinnegan it's the world most powerful and rarest Dōjutsu. The only known user was Rikudō Sennin…'** The Kyuubi proclaimed.

"Who?" Naruto asked hearing the name for the first time.

A great beat of sweat dropped from the nine tailed fox.

'**Oh** **I don't know…maybe the guy who discovered the chakra and created modern Ninjustu? Ring any bells**?' Kyuubi asked mockingly.

"Nope…_" _The blonde replied quickly with a sheepish grin.

'**Kami! When we arrive back at Konoha I will take care of your education I can't let my container be an idiot…some damn stupid idiot…why I had to get stuck with him…**'

'Hey!' The blonde protested

'**We will talk about it later kid. Now take the emo and head back to Konoha, despite me healing you you're still injured pretty badly.**' And with that the ancient fox cut the connection off.

"Whatever…" Naruto said aloud. He grabbed Sasuke by an ankle and started dragging him to the village.

After some time Naruto reached the area that was literally shattered. Now instead of lush green forest it looked like some drunken giant had some fun with an axe and cut all the trees to shreds. He was about to pass it when he heard soft whimpers. He jumped on the fallen tree logs and saw a redheaded kunoichi struggling to lift the tree log that was crushing her legs.

When Naruto got close she had lifted her head and looked at him

"Fuck!" She spat.

* * *

_Tayuya P.O.V _

I was slowly coming back to the world of living. How did I know? Well if you're dead you don't feel pain, and I definitely felt a lot it. I voiced what I thought about it.

"GOD DAMN THAT MOTHER FUCKING PINAPPELE-HEAD COCK SUCKING TREE FUCKING IDIOT AND HIS SUNA, SAND-FUCKING SLUT FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…" I ranted for some unspecified amount of time. When I finally calmed down I looked around for something that could help me with lifting the tree log. Unfortunately I lost my flute so I couldn't summon my Doki….Fuck you Karma! I wasn't nearly strong enough to lift the log by myself. After a moment of struggle I gave up.

"So this is how I'm gonna die huh? No surprise there, shitty life shitty death!" I felt that my eyes started to water…but there was no fucking need to keep the act anymore. All my life I hid behind curses and threats and now when there aren't any spectators I found that…acceptable. I felt tears fell down my face.

I hate it.

I hate feeling helpless, abandoned. Even if I somehow reached Oto, Orochimaru would kill me for being useless or for taking so long to deliver the Uchiha- Fucking pedophile! I can bet that my teammates were somewhere close laughing at me having times of their life's. Damn assholes. I hope those fuckers died.

'Those bastards are probably close and are waiting for me lose focus and when I do they'll gang rape me… oh fuck who am I kidding they could do it now…the sick bone-fucker probably can't wait to have his way with me._'_Strangely I giggled at that but the tears were still flowing down my face, 'Great I'm losing it now…well it doesn't matter anyways… I'm going to die…see you soon Kin.' I missed my best friend so much, but it doesn't matter now… I closed my eyes letting my mind drift away.

After Kami knows how long I heard a rustle and felt an unknown presence. I tried to lift the log once more time but the effect was similar to the previous ones. I felt that something laded on a nearby log luckily it wasn't one of those that were cursing me…I would painfully feel any additional weight on my abused legs.

I looked up and thought that I hit the ground too hard. My mouth was hanging agape. I saw a blonde-haired boy wearing I have a dead wish orange jump suit. I recognized him. It was that blonde idiot from Konoha….then I noticed that he was holding someone's leg I followed the leg up and saw the owner of said leg.

'I'm sooo fucking dead!_'_ I looked at him and our eyes met. When I saw them I gave him the most appropriate comment I could think of.

"Fuck!"

What the hell is wrong with his eyes?!

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. They just looked at each other not knowing what to do. Tayuya being the short tempered one snapped first.

"What ya looking at shithead?" Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

"I think I saw you somewhere before?" He looked at her closely thinking where he saw her. Tayuya and Naruto's tenant sweat-dropped, "Oh I know you! You are that foul-mouthed kunoichi from the hidden sound." A vein popped at Tayuya forehead.

"Fuck you shithead like hell I am foul-mouthed!" He chuckled slightly at her antics. He stopped when his apparent friend started to stir. He quickly leaned and once again slammed his fist into his face knocking him out.

"No shit you tree fuckers like each other." Naruto looked at her again with renewed anger.

'She was the one that helped him escape…enemy!_'_ Naruto thought slowly pulling a kunai out of his sash.

Tayuya looked at him with growing fear. She felt her body started to tremble and swallowed hard.

''Just make it fucking quick…" She managed to say without crack in voice. She held his gaze as he walked closer.

Tayuya took a good look at his eyes; purple with six-rings in his sclera. She could see power in his eyes and for some strange reason it was turning her on.

'Fuck what am I thinking of he's about to kill me and I admiring his eyes?' The sudden realization of her oncoming death sent a shiver down her spine. She felt like crying, but held it back wanting to go down with some dignity.

Naruto was coming closer to the crushed girl but couldn't take his eyes from hers. He remembered how cocky she looked when he first saw her and now… Those eyes full of fear, pain, loneliness, and rejection.

Those were the same exact eyes that he had seen so many times in his broken mirror. The same eyes when he was patching himself up from the beatings he received from the mobs.

'She's just like me._'_ He leaned down and pressed kunai to her throat. He saw her flinch when the cold blade toughed her skin, the tears escaped her eyes. He looked deeply into those sad brown eyes, 'She's just like me…_'_ Naruto started to have doubts. Something told him that he would regret killing her.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

'Why the hell would he want to know he's just going to kill me anyways…Well it doesn't matter anymore anyways?'She looked at him and mumbled, _"_Tayuya._" _

Naruto retreaded his kunai from her throat.

"Nice to meet you Tayuya I'm Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage of Konoha!" He said with a big cheery smile.

'Is he mentally ill?' Tayuya just stared at him blankly, _"_So you're not going to kill me?" She asked carefully still not believing in what just occurred.

"Nope…I will get you out of here and bring you to the hospital in Konoha!" He exclaimed. She continued looking at him and then it clicked.

"Oh no you don't you fucker! You want to bring me in for interrogation and then cash a prize for my head!" She yelled pointing a finger at him, "You might as well kill me now and spare me fucking tortures."

"But I didn't have that in mind I just want to help you!" The blond yelled back offended by her accusations.

"And why the hell would you help me! I'm your fucking enemy I kidnapped your damn cock-sucking emo comrade!" She snapped; like she ever going to believe that someone will help her out of good will. Last time when she took an offer like that she finished being crushed by the whole forest…

"Because I felt that is was right thing to do." She looked at him like he grew a second head, "I can see lot of pain in your eyes…loneliness and rejection are just parts of it."

Tayuya gasped. Was it possible that he understood her? She was confused so she reacted in only way she knew.

"Don't talk like you know a fucking thing about me! You know nothing of what I have been thought. Go fuck a tree or something shithead!" He just looked at her with his strange eyes that seem to bore to her very inner being.

"I have been alone since my birth and until recently I never had any real friends, I am hated by whole village, I was beaten cut stabbed and burned and few times, I almost starved to death, when I was five I was kicked of orphanage, and lived on my own. Not to mention several assassination attempts on my life." He gave her his best fake smile, "So I know a few thing about having a really fuck-up life."

When he finished Tayuya feared that she lost her jaw somewhere. Her life wasn't easy too but at least no one was actively trying to kill her when she was a kid, 'And he's an orphan to.'

"Even if what you saying is true… your fucking ANBU or other tree fuckers will take me as soon as they see me…. and I can't go back to Oto because we failed the mission and Snake-fucker doesn't take failure lightly…so just do me a favor and put me out of my misery." The flame haired girl pleaded looking at him sadly. Naruto looked at her thinking of the way to help her. Then it hit him.

"Tayuya are you loyal to Orochimaru?"

"Like hell, I would kill that fucker if I had a chance!" Naruto smiled at her.

"So you don't have any problem with telling us all you know about him?" She nodded, "And for your information I know Hokage rather well so I can persuade her to install you into Konoha forces if you will cooperate."

Tayuya stared at him with disbelief, 'Did he just offer me to join the fucking Konoha force…can I trust him? What if he treats me like the snake-fucker...but he doesn't seem bad…he's an idiot for sure but not an evil one.'

"How do I know that you won't turn me in or treat me like that pale pedophile?" He looked at her funnily.

"You don't you just have to trust me. Oh and tell me do I look like a walking definition of word pedophile?" The blond asked.

Tayuya blinked, 'He's got a point.'

"Fine Shithead I will cooperate…so take this fucking tree off me!" Naruto stood and asked his tenant to lend him some power. He felt Kyuubi's chakra fill his system and had lifted the first trunk and threw it away. He failed to notice Tayuya's shocked expression, 'Who the fuck lifts and throw tree trunks like some fucking sticks?'

When the last trunk had been lifted, Naruto saw a disaster that were Tayuya's legs, they were bended at strange angles and full of splinters with one long enough to pierce whole thigh. He gently toughed it.

WHAM!

"Owwwwo what the hell!" He yelled massaging his newly formed bump.

"How dare you fucking feel me!" She yelled preparing second strike. He sweat-dropped.

"I wasn't feeling you I was just checking your injuries geez get your head out of the gutter!" He looked at her seriously, "Hold still I have to check to see if you have any other injures." She resultantly obliged and let him check her. Naruto gently toughed all of her lower parts (not in perverted way) he didn't noticed her fierce blush. When he went higher and started to touch her hip she blushed even more when his hands got closer to her 'special place' she couldn't take it any longer.

WHAM!

"Ouch why did you hit me!" He yelled again looking at her with anger.

"Because you were fucking TOUCHING me you damn fucking pervert!" She yelled at top of her lungs, "That's not the way to treat a lady!"

"When I see one I will treat her properly…" He muttered under his breath…That was his mistake. He felt a large amount of KI emitting from the redhead, "Shit…_" _Her hair started to split in nine sections.

'**Kushina?**_' _Kyuubi thought.

"You're fucking dead meat…" The auburn girl whispered.

WHAM SMACK WHAM!

_One beating later…_

To carry you I will have to take the splinters off…you want to do it?" Naruto asked looking at her with swollen eyes. She looked at him with fury, embarrassment, and hesitation she knew it will hurt like hell but she didn't have a choice .

"Just make it quick…and try something funny and I will shove my feet right into your ass…deep." She said with malice making Naruto gulped. He handed her a piece of wood to bite so she won't bite her tongue off. He started with smaller ones, but when he came to the largest one he hesitated. He didn't want to inflict her pain but it was necessary. He grabbed the end of the splinter and decided to do it quickly. He pulled it in one swift move. Tayuya for a moment didn't feel any pain, but then it hit her suddenly, she felt like her leg was about to explode. She let out high scream and fainted.

Naruto just looked at her with pity and began to cut his jacked to shreds and started to bandage her wounds. As he did that he marveled at her legs. Even in that state her skin was smooth and soft he looked up to her chest and saw that it was solid C-cup with great chances for D size.

'Damn Ero-sennin really rubbed on me' Naruto gulped holding the urge to touch her.

'**Looks like another super-pervert is about to be born…**' Kyuubi sighed feeling a massive headache coming over.

'What! No I'm not like HIM!' Naruto yelled in his mind mortified, but he had to admit that Tayuya was kind of cute. That earned him a snort form the ancient fox.

After he finished bandaging her he made a shadow clone to drag Sasuke and gently picked Tayuya, who whimpered in pain.

After an hour of walk Tayuya finally regained consciousness and noticed that she was moving...or rather being moved. She looked around and saw that she was snuggling to black T-shirt .Tayuya looked up and saw how close to the T-shirt's owner face she saw. She blushed madly but remained quiet studying Naruto's face. The most characteristic thing about it (except for his eyes) were his whiskers, three on each cheek , she had to hold an urge to stroke them. Then there was his spiky yellow hair, 'Geez this guy is like walking neon. How the hell did he survived until now?'

Naruto noticed that she was awake as well as that she looked at him quite intensively studying his features.

"See anything you like?" He asked offhandedly smiling at her reaction. She gasped and turned scarlet embarrassed from being caught. She looked at him with fury and Naruto knew what is coming.

WHAM!

"Ow, ow, ow, and that was for?" He had to tend yet another bump.

"For being smug asshole…anyways what's the deal with your eyes shithead?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know much too, I just unlocked them today, apparently there are called the Rinnegan or something." He told her only to receive an incredulous stare.

"You mean like 'The Legendary Rinnegan' the eyes of Rikudō Sennin?' She made sure she heard right.

'**Told you it is a common knowledge…**' The Kyuubi deadpanned.

'Shut up! How do I turn it off I would rather keep it a secret.'The fox raised its eye brow.

"**Did you just have a good idea? Unbelievable! Just stop pushing chakra into your eyes kid.**" Naruto did that and his eyes returned to cerulean blue.

Hmph that should do it…' He blinked chasing the strange feeling away, 'Good that it wasn't permanent the ninja council would have my head for something like that.'

'**Don't fret kid we always could cover it with genjutsu…'** The fox said.

'I can't do genjutsu.' Naruto reminded him.

'**But I can…foxes have natural affinity for genjutsu.'** Kyuubi stated.

Naruto felt his jaw falling down.

'Why the hell didn't you tell me! You damn fox! And why the hell can't I do it!_' _He thought out loud.

**"One because you didn't ask, two SHUT UP MORTAL, and three because you have shitty chakra control that's why.**" The fox snickered.

'I hate you…I hate so much…' Naruto growled.

'**Love you too, anyways I feel your sensei coming so prepare to explain why you're drag his favorite student on the ground, and carry your mate.**' Kyuubi fell silent again.

When he was busy talking to his tenant, Tayuya ranted about how impossible it was for someone like him to have such legendary eyes. Then she noticed that he zoned off and ignored her. It pissed her off to no ends, just when she was about to get attention she noticed that his eyes changed from Rinnegan back to his baby blue ones. Just when she was about to ask what happened a masked ninja jumped from the nearby tree.

"Yo…" He nonchalantly greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late..." Naruto stated calmly, "Mission was a success I retrieved Sasuke." He reported. The gray-haired ninja sweat-dropped when he saw the way Sasuke was traveling.

"Now, now Naruto don't you think that you should carry him instead of dragging him on the ground?" He looked at Tayuya and narrowed his eye, "And what are you doing with enemy Naruto?"

"To answer the first question; maybe but after he pierced my chest with the Chidori twice I didn't feel like carrying him. As for her, she agreed to change sides and I offered her a sanctuary in exchange for the information on the Snake-fucke….Orochimaru." He corrected himself not missing a beat but Tayuya smirked still, "How is the rest of the team doing?"

"All of them survived but Neji and Choji are in critical state, but luckily all enemy ninja except for her are dead." Naruto felt Tayuya's body go limp in his arms he felt a pang of pity for her, but he was also happy that his friends survived.

"Ok Naruto I will take care of Sasuke now…" Kakashi grabbed his body and was about to leave but Naruto stopped him

"Wait sensei, Sasuke is just a little ragged. Tayuya had her legs crushed by the three and might have an internal bleeding you should take her instead." Kakashi just looked at him like an idiot.

"I couldn't care less about her Naruto." Tayuya snarled at him but he ignored it, "She's worthless in comparison to Sasuke." Kakashi eye-smiled at his student naivety.

"Then what about me? Remember the 'He pierced my chest with the Chidori twice part?'" He asked feeling fury deep inside of him.

"Naruto you know that Sasuke is the last of his bloodline he's valuable to village." Tayuya gasped at that, he basically told Naruto that he was worthless just like her, "It's just a matter of priorities." He eye-smiled him again Naruto smiled back and said happily.

"I understand Kakashi-sensei, now I know who you will choose to save in a life-death situation…" His smile grew bigger but eyes remained cold, "You're really good in fulfilling you're those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash rule." Kakashi scowled at him.

"Naruto it's not the time to discuss that I need to deliver him to the hospital see ya later." He used Body Flicker and disappeared in swirl of leaves leaving Naruto alone with Tayuya. He started to walk towards Konoha in silence.

"Hey shithe…" She paused when she saw his expression. Full of poorly masked pain, hurt, and reject with watery eyes that stubbornly keep the tears in check. So much like her at the times she let her mask slip…

"Hey…shithead, don't let that fag's words get you." She tried cheering him up much to the blonde's surprise.

"Did you just try to cheer me up?" He asked incredulously. Tayuya just rolled her eyes in ignorance.

"No I was fucking talking about the weather!" Naruto gave her a small smile, but not the fake one this one was genuine.

"Thank you Tayuya-chan." She blushed madly. Naruto was the first one who ever thanked her for anything. She cracked half-smile but, 'Woah…chan?' Naruto felt an evil aura emitting from the girl.

"Tayuya-chan is something wrong?" He felt slight dread coming.

WHAM!

"That was for calling me chan without permission!" She glared at him.

'' The Kyuubi smirked.

"Then I will have to earn that permission." The blond grinned widely causing her to blush again.

"Baka!" He looked at her surprised.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I didn't know that you knew such low-offending insults." Poor boy…

WHAM!

"It doesn't hurt anymore haha!"

WHAM!

"Ok it does again." The auburn girl's punches hurt like hell but inwardly he was smiling. He finally found a person who understood him.

"Oh one more thing Tayuya-ch…" Her glare stopped him, "Can you keep quiet about the Rinnegan?" He asked with her giving him a questionable gaze.

"Why? It's a freaking' awesome technique!" The blond gave her painful look.

"I'm…not exactly liked in village." The message was clear.

"Fine…"

"Thank you." She blushed again, _'_Shit…he really have to stop smiling…at me.'

* * *

_Few Hours Later- The Gates of Konoha…_

Naruto and Tayuya finally arrived. Tayuya looked at the massive gates of Konoha. The gates were at least thirty feet high and on each wing had a kanji of fire. They were just few hundred meters away from the gates. Naruto was marching stubbornly, but he was panting heavily, and looked worse to wear .The weariness was clearly visible.

"Are you ok Shithead?" Tayuya asked not because she was little…very worried about him but because he was her ticket to new life…or she was telling herself so, 'How I can be worried about that orange loving idiot….true he saved me but he is still a tree-hugger…I can't be worried about him right?' Sadly or luckily she didn't have an ancient fox sealed inside her to answers that question.

"I'm fine Tayuya-chan I'm just a little tired." He looked at her with bloodshot eyes with dark rings under them. Also his breathing was a little ragged.

She looked at him with worry she even let him get away with calling her chan again, 'If I hit him now he probably won't stand up again'

After few minutes they finally arrived to the gates. After they crossed it the chunnin guarding it stopped them.

"Halt! State your name and business." He ordered looking with disgust at Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by Tayuya.

"Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm coming back from the retrieval mission." The chunnin snorted and looked at Tayuya with disdain.

"And who is this?"

"She's Tayuya and that's all you need to know!" Naruto answered with an angry tone.

"Watch your tongue demon! All I see trash is bringing in more trash to the vill…" He stopped when he felt a powerful KI coming from Naruto and Tayuya.

"You'd better watch your tongue or it might get r**ipped off**..." Naruto voice got slightly demonic at the end with almost eyes almost forming a fox like stare.

"Yea shut your trap you cock-sucking motherfucker or I will personally rip your shit-brain out of your fucking skull!" Added Tayuya content with fearful look he gave them.

"H-Hokage will know about this demon!" He shuttered

"Good tell her I'll heading to the hospital." The chunnin didn't budged an inch," I said GO!" He raised his voice and the chunnin made a classic 'I will piss my pants any second' face and ran off towards the Hokage's tower. They looked at the chunnin's escape chuckling slightly. Naruto continued the march to the hospital. As he progressed into the village the good humor vaporized. The glances intensified and the hostility was obvious from the villagers. Tayuya really had hard time guessing what hers current transport did to piss of the villagers so much. She couldn't take it any longer

"Hey Shithead what the hell did you do? They look at you like they want to kill you?" She instantly felt his body tense.

"Well Tayuya-chan I am master prankster and I prank a lot of them so they hold a grudge against me hehe…" The blond knucklehead gave her smile, the fake one.

'He's lying to me I wonder why…Well I will get to the bottom of this…'She looked at him with a mischievous glimpse in eyes, "Then you really got them good didn't you?"

"Well I'm quite a accomplished prankster…" Naruto kept the cheerful expression but the tension was thick in air. Suddenly the villagers blocked his patch. Naruto braced himself for the worst.

"Leave the girl alone you demon brat!" Shouted a bulky villager.

"Yes don't touch her you with your filth…wait HEY PEOPLE LOOK THE DEMON HAS BROKEN HER LEGS!" The other on shouted.

"Kami, he wants to rape her!" Some woman screeched.

"Someone call a ninja they have to kill him!"

"THE scum should die!"

"DIE!"

"DIE DIE…" They shouted and the mob started to rush at them. Tayuya snapped out of hers daze and looked at Naruto his eyes were wide open and the fear was evident in them. He was retreating but the villagers surrounded them. She decided to act.

"NOT EVEN ONE STEP CLOSER YOU FUCKTARDS! " She yelled at top of her lungs. The mob stopped and looked at her.

"JUST FUCKING STEP BACKS YOU MORONS!" She released a Chuunin's level KI.

"But we want to save you from the demon!" Some villager shouted.

"I WAS ACTUALLY SAVED BY THE ONE YOU CALL A DEMON YOU DAMN BRAIN IDOITS!" Some of villagers looked at her flabbergasted.

"IT HAD SAVED YOU!" Some women screeched.

"Yes he dug me out from under fucking forest! And he carried me all the way to this hell-hole. So back the fuck off and let us go to the fucking hospital!" The villagers started to make a passage for them. Naruto and Tayuya heard the mutters about the demon and the demon whore. One of the more courageous or stupid (pick your choice) blocked their way.

"He's deceiving you girl you don't know what he is…" She felt Naruto stiffen and his hands started to tremble.

"Then enlighten me who is he?" She knew that this was a great chance to know Naruto's secret without having to ask Naruto directly.

"He is the _Kyūbi no Yōko"_The very moment this words left his mouth a kunai plunged right between his eyes and the villager fell flat dead. Everyone was looking at him in silent shock.

Abruptly two ANBU appeared at each side pf Naruto and Tayuya. The Cat and Bear looked at the mob.

"The man was executed for breaking the Third Hokage's law and revealing an S-rank secret. The show is over now dispatch!" The masked cat said and the mob quickly disappeared.

"We are to escort you and your prisoner to the Hospital Uzumaki-san." The Cat leaned closer, "And I'm happy to see you alive."

"I'm happy to see you too, Yugao-chan!" He smiled at the masked ANBU.

"We will take the roofs!" The masked bear said to the both of them. Naruto started to walk to the hospital with the sad look on his face.

"Why so gloomy shithead?" She asked

"You heard them didn't you? You heard what I am." He looked even more defeated.

"And are you really the Kyuubi?" She had to admit that she was a little afraid to hear his answer.

"Technically no, we're separate beings inside the same body." She raised her eye brows.

"Technically? What the fuck do you mean?" Naruto sighed.

"I mean that Kyuubi was sealed in me fourteen years ago. I'm his host and he lives inside of me…look I will keep my promise and help you do adjust to Konoha, and I won't bother you anymore." She gave him are you an 'Idiot look.'

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She felt angry for some reason but not on Naruto.

"Since you know what I am you probably don't want to have anything to do with me…"

WHAM!

"That hurts why did you hit me again!" The blond yelled rubbing his forehead.

"Because you dumb fuck you were implying that I was as stupid as those fuckers from earlier. I know the fucking difference between the fucking scroll and a damn kunai!" She yelled.

On the roofs both of ANBU smiled behind their masks, 'If only more people knew that...'They thought in unison.

"So you don't hate me!" He looked at her with hope. Tayuya knew that if she told him to fuck off she would hurt him badly, 'Since when do I care for other person's feelings…nah I'm just feeling grateful to him.'

"No I don't…"

"So you mean you like me?"

"Don't push it shithead!" All the way to the hospital Naruto was grinning like an idiot and unconsciously hugging Tayuya close to him like some precious object. She blushed at the sudden closure but didn't object she was just too…tired.

* * *

Konoha's Hospital…

The Hospital didn't look any different from any other buildings. Like all of them it was built partly with bricks and some with wood. The building was painted in light shade of red just like Hokage tower.

When our duo crossed the gates they saw three people waiting for them. Jiraya, Tsunade, and Shizune were looking at Naruto with blank stares. The first one to speak was the pervert.

"Naruto! My boy! I'm so proud of you! Did you get this girl pregnant?" He asked with fake anime tears streaming down his face and was smiling like an Idiot. Both teens blushed madly.

"What? No I didn't!" He spurted words, "Her legs and lower parts are hurt so I carried her here…believe it!"

Tayuya blushed even more, 'That didn't come out right.'

"Naruto I knew you had it in you! You ravaged her so hard that you busted her legs! That's my boy! Genius! Tell me more! I need more info for my new book. It'll be another bestseller of all times!" He yelled in euphoria until he was pacified by Tsunade.

"Stupid pervert…Oj Gaki look what you did Shizune fainted!" Her expression grew serious, "Who is she Naruto?"

"Her name is Tayuya and she's a kunoichi from the hidden sound. She decided to join us." Naruto informed granny.

"And why should I let her do that hmm? I should have her executed on spot!" Tayuya paled Naruto just hugged her tighter.

"Come on baa-chan please!" Puppy eyes no jutsu active, "Pretty please…" Tsunade looked at him with a blank stare.

"God I hate that jutsu…fine she can stay…" Naruto yelled in happiness. Tayuya on the other hand had to add to the list of injures- A broken jaw.

'Fuck I really had to hit my head …I just survived a mind fuck.' She shook her head.

"Yatta! You're the best granny! And don't worry she will give us info on Orochimaru too." He added happily.

"Whatever let's go inside I'll fix you up."

"Finally my ass is killing me…" she stated with everyone looking at her blankly, 'That really didn't come out right.'Tsunade sighed.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jiraya yelled with leer on his face, "Nice job gaki!" Tsunade pummeled him into the ground…again.

"Why do I have a feeling that I will regret this?" She turned to the unconscious Shizune, "Oj wake up or I will eat your pig." Shizune instantly woke up.

"NOOO not TONTON please!" She pleaded crying anime tears hugging Hokage's legs.

Tayuya gasped. The scene was so surreal that she wondered if she was still asleep.

'Lunatics I'm surrounded by fucking lunatics!' All of them went inside the hospital.

* * *

Ok I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and review. Give me your opinion!


	2. Sad Truths

Chapter 2

_Konoha hospital_

Naruto sighed. He was currently lying in his bed wrapped and bandaged like a mummy. Tayuya was in the operation block with Tsunade fixing her disfigured legs.

The blond thought of once again of the whole fight with Sasuke. He sighed again. His teammate words still stung.

'How could he…I thought we understood each other?' Naruto mussed, 'Guess I was wrong…' He looked outside the window. The sun was slowly setting down illuminating the building in Konoha with its fading lights giving them various colors. But Naruto saddened even more, 'Why is a village so beautiful hate me so much?'

But he knew the answer already.

**'Oh stop bitching!'** Kyuubi growled.

'It's all your fault!' Naruto accused.

'**Well sorry, I wish I wasn't sealed in you either! You're pathetic!' **The beast spat**, 'Wailing over words of some damn Uchiha brat, letting other people trample over you–'**

'Then what I should do huh? Tell me oh mighty Nine Tails!' Naruto shot back.

**'Slaughter all those who wronged you! Install fear in them!**' He roared, **'Hate them!'**

'And then what? End up like Gaara, alone and on verge of insanity. Be shunned by everyone, hated by everyone– ' Naruto shook his head, 'I don't want to live that way…it's too sad.'

**'Tsk, pathetic humans never understand. Hate makes you strong!'** The Kyuubi snorted.

'Then if you're so strong then why are you sealed inside such a pathetic human like me?' Naruto inquired earning a growl, 'You know I pity you,' He said surprising the fox, 'Holding so much hate has to be hard…always bitter, always hateful, and never seeing the beauty in life.'

**'You're naïve. If you lived as long as me you would know that beauty is nothing but an illusion.'** He replied.

'Then I pray to die before I reach that conclusion.' Naruto replied with saddens. The fox hadn't graced him with answer so Naruto just closed his eyes and drifted away.

He woke over an unspecified amount of time at the sound of the door opening. The bed with an unconscious Tayuya rode in followed by Tsunade, Shizune and a few medical ninjas. The last group quickly left the room.

"Ok brat I managed to fix your little friend here." Tsunade said, "Her legs were injured pretty bad, and it will take some time to heal, luckily her organs are alright…now tell me what did I tell you about picking everything you find off the ground!" She pinched his cheek painfully.

"Owwww! That hurts!" Naruto exclaimed massaging his cheek, "But I just couldn't leave her there to die"

Tsunade sighed.

"Ok, she did promise to spill all she knew about Orochimaru yes?" Naruto nodded, "And you want her to be installed into Konoha corps?" Again he nodded, "Why?"

Naruto hesitated.

"Because she's just like me," The blond replied quietly with his head hung and his fingers gripping the sheets, "I saw the look in her eyes. The same look I have."

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances. They knew that Naruto was horribly lonely and wanted a friend. The ANBU reported to them that she was aware of his tenant and seemed to be ok with that.

"As shaky as it sounds I will agree if and only if she provides good info got it?" He nodded, "Now tell me what exactly had happened in the Valley of the End?"

Naruto told them everything that occurred excluding the Rinnegan part. The very fact that he had used Kyuubi chakra was quite a shock to them. When he finished he looked shyly at Tsunade.

"Baa-chan…Is what Sasuke said the truth?" He asked quietly, looking at her anxiously, "That you're nice to me only because in future I might become a weapon?"

Tsunade felt her heart ached painfully. It was not the first time she cursed herself for running and drowning her problems in sake and gambling them away. She should be here and taking care of this boy. She quickly pulled him into loving hug.

"Of course not you idiot, I love you as my own son." The older blond said softly. Naruto just wrapped his arms around her and pushed his face deeper between her breasts. While most men would kill to be in his position, he just enjoyed the closure with his mother like figure, "Don't ever let anyone make you think otherwise. Me, Shizune, Jiraya, and Iruka will always love you and I'm sure the rest of your friends care about you too." She ruffled his hair.

"Thanks baa-chan I needed that. What happened with Sasuke?" The blond asked.

"He's still unconscious you got him good," she smirked, "And he's under ANBU watch incase Orochimaru tries anything again."

"I see…" He wanted to say more but a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Sleep now brat you deserve some good rest."

"Kay…" As soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted off.

"Shizune, check on them every three hours, especially on the girl, we don't know what she might do. The brat is gullible she might have deceived him."

"Hai!"

* * *

_Otogakure_

"Where the hell are they!" Orochimaru roared in fury. He was now currently adjusting to his new body, "Where is the Uchiha!"

"Master…they should be here any minute." One of his minions said," Kimmimaro…." He didn't a chance to finish when a blade pierced his forehead. Orochimaru retreaded the blade back within his mouth.

"Silence you idiot! That's exactly why I'm asking! Kimmimaro wouldn't take this long!" He spat to the dead ninja.

"Orochimaru-sama you need to calm down," Kabuto said, "I'll send scouts to search the area."

"Do that immediately and if the Sound 5 failed dispose of them." He ordered coldly.

"Yes my master." The silver haired ninja adjusted his glasses. He would have some interesting bodies to dissect.

* * *

_Konoha hospital, Sasuke's Room_

The young Uchiha was slowly regaining consciousness. He looked around and noticed that he was in Konoha hospital. And was connected to an IV with, what he guessed were painkillers. But it's not like it was working. His whole body hurt like hell especially his face and back. He touched his face and noticed that it was bandaged but he could feel that it was swollen. That had explained why he couldn't see anything with his left eye.

'Damn…I lost to Naruto of all people.' A bitter feeling washed over him. He rookie of the year lost to the dead last, the dobe, and the orange hyper knuckleheaded wearing ninja. Sasuke couldn't even express how ashamed he felt.

'But how did he do that…was that the fox's powers?' The raven boy recalled the sudden pull. It was like some giant hand grabbed him and pulled him straight into Naruto's fist, 'But why hadn't he done that earlier…' He wondered, 'This will cause some serious setback to my plans. Now damn Konoha will watch me closely.' The Uchiha gritted his teeth, 'And I'll be wasting more time here while I should be training to kill my brother.' Sasuke sighed. He would have to wait for suitable occasion to make a slip again. Those guys who came for him were probably dead…not that he cared they were just means to the ends nothing more.

He decided to rest now and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Hokage tower, Tsunade's Office _

"…and that's all he had told me." Tsunade finished.

"So he managed to bring two tails out and still be conscious? Impressive indeed." Jiraya replied while furrowing his eyebrows, "But we need to prevent that from happening in the near future, the fox's chakra is still too dangerous for his young body it could cause some serious damage"

"I know that!" She exclaimed, "But he needs to get stronger so he won't have to rely on fox's chakra or at least learn to control it to the point that damage to his body is minimal." She rubbed her chin, "That's where you come in."

"Excuse me?!" Jiraya yelled flabbergasted, "You want me to train him? I cannot stay in Konoha for that long I have my spy network to maintain!"

"That's why you're going to take him with you." She shot back.

"That's too dangerous, I won't be able to protect him 24/7 and sometimes I need to work in deep cover and he's too inexperienced to do that–"

"Regardless you're…the only one who can tame the fox and you're our best seal master he would certainly benefit from traveling with you." The blond issued.

"He's too weak." Jiraya stated bluntly, "I would be able to protect him from Itachi and Kisame, but if more members of the Akatsuki ambush us I won't be able to save him….he needs to get stronger here…listen we will talk about it in half year till then force Kakashi and whoever you think is suitable to help him…I will go prepare the grounds for him to travel with me."

"Hmm you're right, fine I will get him to train his ass off!" Tsunade replied.

"Maybe with that little redhead to? The brat is almost the same age as him" Jiraya leered but stopped when he heard Tsunade crack her knuckles, "Come on don't tell me that they don't remind you of Minato and Kushina!" He took a step back.

"Ok I get your point but Kushina wasn't that rude! You know how she badmouthed poor Shizune when she wanted to undress her? Hell even you would blush!" A faint blush appeared on her face as she recalled the sailor-like language Tayuya used.

"I love when they are feisty," The old Sannin said with dreamy look on his face which prevented him to see Tsunade lightning fast move as she grabbed him by his vest and removed him from the room via defenestration, " GYYYYAAAAA!" He shouted as he fell down.

"Tsk stupid pervert." The Hokage snorted.

* * *

_Night, Naruto's Mindscape _

"Ugh where the hell am I?" He looked around and saw the familiar dark sewer full of pipes, "Oh, I guess the sooner I speak with him the better." The blond stood and went through knee high water to his tenant. After a short walk he stopped in front the cage that held the ancient beast

"Hey! Kyuubi! Come here!" He shouted.

**"Shut up! You're too loud brat!"** Kyuubi strolled to the bars and looked at young blond with his bloody red eyes, "We need to speak about our future"

"Why? You weren't very interested in that earlier." Naruto replied.

**"That's true but now you have the Rinnegan that changes everything."** The auburn fox added, **"But is still won't change anything if you stay the way you are."**

"What do you mean by that?" The blond asked puzzled, making the Kyuubi sigh.

**"That's what I meant, to put it plainly you're weak. Too weak idiot!"** He declared.

"Hey that's not true!" Naruto shouted offended by the fox's words.

**"No? Ok then let's see, you're chakra control is basically shit, your taijutsu is nothing more than street brawler style, you can't do genjutsu due to your aforementioned shitty chakra control, and the only ninjutsu you know are that of the Rasengan and those Shadow Clones and you can't even use to the fullest potential–"**

"What the hell? I know that I hadn't mastered Rasengan yet but I have no problems with my Shadow Clones!"

**"Oh yeah then why you aren't using them to train? Are you even aware that their memories and experience are coming straight to you?**"

"WHAT! Why hasn't anyone told me that?" He yelled enraged.

**"Because it was obvious you idiot! Where I was oh yeah you're an idiot with little knowledge, you run into any danger headfirst not even thinking about any subtle approach, you're loud and hot-headed, and the list of your faults go on…**"

"Then how the hell have I survived till now because you portrayed me like the worst shinobi ever!" He yelled feeling tears swell in his eyes.

**"Largely because I'm accelerating your healing, giving you power when you need it and you're incredibly lucky and stubborn."** The fox replied without a hint of remorse for his hurtful words.

"Then what I should do?" Naruto said in almost pleading tone.

The Kyuubi grinned.

**"Remove the seal and I will give you all power you want."** He said making Naruto's head shoot straight up.

"Ha, I knew it! You want me to release you." He pointed his finger accusing him, "I'm not that stupid!

**"You know if you really believed me I wouldn't even need to kill you afterwards you wouldn't survive a week."** The fox scoffed, **"Let's cut a deal instead."**

"Why should I?" Naruto asked.

**"I can train you to become stronger and use your eyes properly.**"

"Why would you do that?" Naruto inquired.

**"Because like I said you're weak and I don't want to die since our life's are linked due to that damn seal!"** The fox informed.

"What do you want in return?" Naruto asked.

**"I want you to rip a bit of seal so I can send more of my power to you, oh and also I want to feel everything you feel after fourteen years of being stuck here is gets boring, oh and do some changes"** Kyuubi told him making his eyes go wide.

"What changes?" Naruto asked.

"**I can accelerate your growth so your body can hold the strain from my power and the power of the Rinnegan"** The fox answered.

"So what would I grow big in one day?" Naruto asked curiously.

The Nine Tailed Fox roared in laugher.

"**That's how you imagined it? Boom and you're six feet tall hahah. Kami why are you punishing me like this?**" The fox's laughter died down, **"No I will accelerate it that you will grow three times faster than your peers–"**

"But why can't you do it instantly?" Naruto interrupted him.

"**Well let's see, your bones would break like matches from the lack of proper nutriment to support them then, your bloodstream would be screaming in pain as well as your tendons and muscles from being stretched to the very limits, your heart would go to cardiac arrest from such rapid growth–** "

"Ok, ok I get it! Geez you don't need to be such ass about it." Naruto said, "Fine I will do it but if you deceived me–"

**"Then what? What would you do you puny human?"** The nine tails asked amused.

"I will stab my heart with a kunai ending both our lives," The blond said with so much fire that it shocked the fox. Unknowingly to Naruto his Rinnegan activated reminding the Kyuubi of some other person. The ancient beast shook its head

**"I guess that's fair, now rip the edge of the seal, just a bit."** Naruto did as instructed and loosened the seal a bit and immediately he felt a surge of power.

"Whoa! What the hell is this?" Naruto shouted.

**"Pipe down; it's only a tiny portion of my power."** The nine tails noted before his ears perked, "Now go I sense your mate waking up." The Kyuubi added

"She's not my mate!" Naruto quickly yelled.

**"Whatever we'll speak later."** And with that the Kyuubi pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

_Naruto and Tayuya, Konoha Hospital Room_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that it was morning already the sun was slowly rising in the horizon.

He turned his head to the bed in front of him where Tayuya was lying and meets a pair of brown eyes looking into his.

"Oh hey." Naruto greeted her. An awkward silence fell between the two of them as the girl continued to stare at him, "Are you just going to stare at me whole day?" He asked.

"What the fuck is your goal?" The auburn girl asked.

"To become the greatest Hokage ever!" The blond answered brightly.

"Not that! I was asking what are you planning to do with me?" She asked again with irritation.

"I told you that after you tell us everything you know about Orochimaru you will become a Konoha shinobi and then you can do what you want." Naruto reminded her.

"Just like that?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup cooperate and you will be free!" He said cheerfully.

"And how do I know that you won't kill me after I tell you everything I know?" She asked hesitantly with Naruto furrowing his eyebrows in response.

The sound of door opening saved him from the answer. He saw Shizune entering with breakfast.

"Oh good you two are awake." She looked at Tayuya and blushed slightly. When she told her that she must undress her, the young redhead said that she doesn't swing that way in a specific manner.

"Oh it's you." Tayuya said. Naruto looked between the two women not understanding. He felt his mouth water at the smell of the breakfast.

"Something smells good!" He swallowed his salvia.

"Yeah Hokage ordered to feed you especially well. Both of you, she will come here later to ask some questions to you Tayuya."

"Yeah, yeah I guessed that the Milk Tank would want to speak to me." The auburn girl lazily said.

"What milk tank?" Naruto asked. Tayuya looked at him like he was mental.

"Your damn Hokage that's who!" Tayuya said irritated.

"Why are you calling her a milk tank?" He asked again.

"Are you fucking stupid? She could feed a whole platoon of ninja with those boobs! Didn't you notice how large they are? She could kill with those! Hence Milk Tank" She explained.

"Oh…oh," Naruto blushed, "You know you really could swear a little less."

"Damn I will fucking speak as I freaking like and if you have a fucking problem with that deal with it!" Unknowingly to both teens both doors to the room and the window opened simultaneously revealing respectively the Slug and Toad Sannins. Both older shinobi looked at arguing teens with amusement.

"You know, you really could put that mouth to better use than just swearing!" Naruto snapped unaware that both Shizune and Tsunade blushed and Jiraya just pulled out his notepad.

"What did you say?" Tayuya growled, feeling her face went red, "You shithead!"

"I said that you could put that dirty mouth of yours to better use. like making people feel good not just insulting them!" He shouted and Tayuya's face color quickly matched her hair.

'That boy is gold I will be rich!' Jiraya giggled perversely to himself while scribing away in his trusty notepad.

"You fucker!" Tayuya shouted and threw a knife at him. Naruto narrowly dodged and the knife that was now sticking out of the wall.

"Same goes for your hands!" He yelled enraged.

Tayuya looked like she was about to explode.

"And what next dipshit, maybe I should put my ass to better use too!" She roared. Jiraya was now in heaven he just acquired perfect material for his next book.

"What? How can you put your ass to use?" He asked innocently. The time seemed to stop in the room. Everyone was looking at Naruto with classic gold fish expression.

"Hey milk tank, is he that stupid or just that innocent?" Tayuya chocked not believing that he hadn't meant what she though he meant.

"I guess a little of both." She was so shocked by the scene that she ignored the jab towards her.

"Hey! Can someone can answer my previous question!" The blond shouted. Tayuya and Shizune faces went red while Tsunade face-palmed.

"Naruto my boy you see under her panties–" Jiraya couldn't finish he was too busy being punched by Tsunade. The toad sage flied into the sky and disappeared with a fake anime star.

"Damn pervert corrupting my little Naruto." She muttered angrily.

"Hey Baa-chan what does Tayuya-chan have under her panties?" He asked with innocence written all over his face.

"None of your fucking business that's what!" The auburn girl yelled embarrassed, "And what did I tell you about calling me chan!"

"Naruto I will explain everything to you when you're older." Tsunade signed rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming, "Now…" She turned to Tayuya, "I will need all information you have and don't exclude anything you know and if I fell that you're lying to me you're going straight to T&I!" Naruto protested loudly but she silenced him with her gaze, "You are treated with that much courtesy just because of that blond brat but don't test my patience!" She said grimly.

"F-Fine! I will tell you everything." She flinched that woman was intimidating, "Every fucking detail."

"Ok first tell me your name, age, etc…"

"I'm Tayuya and I'm 16 years old, I was born on February 15, and I'm from earth country." She calmly answered.

"Your previous rank?" Tsunade asked.

"I was the pedo-snake body guard so were outside the usual ranking." She replied, "But I guess I'm a Jōnin level." Tayuya boasted making Naruto stifled a laugh. She glared at him but decided to torment him later.

"What type of ninja you are?"

"I'm Genjutsu specialist. My primary weapon is a flute and I can summon Doki to fight for me." She added.

"Do you have cured seal?" Tsunade asked and noticed that Jiraya came but this time his face was serious.

"Yes on my neck, I have access to second level." She replied.

"Let me see." The white haired sage suddenly demanded.

"No way I'm letting you touch me you old perv!" She shouted, "I'm…" The word chocked when Jiraya's demeanor suddenly changed. It was like some other man stood there. Even Naruto gulped.

"You will show it to me now." He ordered quietly but with so much threat that Tayuya immediacy caved in. She bent and moved her hair showing black curse mark. Jiraya walked closer and gently traced his finger on her neck examining the mark.

But there was other thing they all noticed, the girl was trembling. While they couldn't see her face they knew that she was holding tears back.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraya exchanged glances filled with pity. The girl must have gone through a lot to be this frightened by a man's touch. Jiraya's face darkened, he might be a pervert but to make this woman- girl feel like that, just another crime to add to his ex-teammate's list.

"I'm not going to hurt you in any way." He said gently in a soothing tone, "But I need to seal that off so he won't find you. It will sting a bit." He warned.

"Ok," She mumbled calming a bit and braced herself for pain.

"I will do it now. Evil Sealing Method!" He slammed his hand to her seal. Tayuya whimpered in pain but held her tears back. Instantly Tsunade came to her side and with her green medical chakra eased the pain.

"Atta girl, see that wasn't that bad." He said cheerfully only to be punched in the stomach.

"You said it will sting a bit not hurt like hell you fucking pervert!" She shouted regaining her feistiness.

"Uh…ok you need to know that the seal will only hold if you wish it to hold and you can break it anytime so you need to control your emotions." He said, "With this on Orochimaru shouldn't be able to locate you." Jiraya added.

"Thanks." She replied begrudgingly.

"Ok now tell us about everything you know about Oto and the bases around the elemental nations." And then Tayuya started to spill everything she knew. The locations of hideouts numbers of stuff and if she knew, what they were for.

Naruto listened to the various locations and numbers and started to feel bored.

**'Listen to what she have to say, idiot. Information like that could be handy one day start changing as soon as possible, look that's how true shinobi works.'** Kyuubi rebuked him. Naruto huffed, but nevertheless followed the order. After few more minutes Tayuya finished.

"And that's all I know." The girl looked hesitantly at them, "Was that enough?"

"No," Jiraya replied grimly making Tayuya flinch.

'I fucking knew it! They just played me!' She looked with accusation at Naruto. But before she managed to do anything–

"It was actually more than enough!" Jiraya chipped, "With that much info we can cripple all his operations inside the land of fire!"

Tayuya blinked.

"You old fucker! You did that on purpose!" She yelled.

"Don't sweat it brat." He patter her head. She shook his hand off and growled at him making him laugh.

"You know you should smile more often. With that scowl you will never find yourself a man." His comment made her blush angrily. Tsunade went for the kill for that but this time the old Sannin was faster. In a blink of an eye he jumped out of the room through the window.

"Naruto remember to use protecccction!" He shouted for good bye.

"Use what?" The blond asked.

"Jiiiirrraaayyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaa!" Tsunade roared.

* * *

_Later That Day_

"I'm telling you to stop throwing stuff at me!" Naruto screamed.

"And I have told you to finally shut up! God you just don't stop speaking!" She exclaimed.

"BUT I'm bored !" He whined.

Tayuya started to think that being crushed by whole forest wasn't that bad of a death instead to be annoyed to death. She was about to give some snarky reply but was interrupted by the sound of doors opening.

'What the fuck is that?' Tayuya thought as she saw two people walking through the doors. She could almost smell the shampoo from them.

Coming through the door was Ino Yamaka and Sakura Haruo fellow leaf ninjas.

'Pink hair? Really? Fuck me sideways.' She shook her head, 'Isn't pinky the one that Shithead is wet-dreaming about ? Kami THAT wants to be a kunoichi?'

Oblivious to her thoughts Sakura greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto I see that you succeeded to bring Sasuke-kun back." She said sweetly coming closer.

"Yeah! I never go back on my word! Because that's my Ninja Way!" He smiled proudly.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at his antics.

'Damn he's a little piece of sunshine all the time.' She felt a faint smile crept on her face too, 'Damn that thing is contagious/'

Sakura's smile turned into scowl. With one swift movement she slapped Naruto roughly across the face. Naruto looked at her not comprehending what just happened. He lifted his hand to his red cheek.

"Sakura-chan what was that for–" He chocked.

"How could you!" She screeched, "How could you hurt Sasuke-kun so much!"

"Yeah Naruto he is your teammate!" Ino added with an angry glare.

"But–" He started weakly.

"But what! He just wanted to get stronger. I have to admit that running form here wasn't a good idea but you should be more considerate toward him!" She seethed.

"But he was fighting…me! I had to use force against him!" Naruto pleaded.

"And you beat him that badly? His whole face was swollen!" Ino screamed.

"And he was all bandaged! Just how much did you have to hurt him?" Sakura spat, "We visited him and he was in so much pain that he couldn't even speak to us!"

'Like shithead here wasn't wounded at all either.' Tayuya thought feeling a pang of pity for the boy. But Sakura wasn't finished.

"I wish I'd never known you!" She yelled, "You're a monster!" Even Ino gasped at that comment. She was angry at Naruto but that was just going too far.

"Sakura that was a little much don't you think?" She tried to soothe her anger.

"What? He's nothing more than a hindrance to our team, he's stupid loud and obnoxious and–"

"Will you two shut the fuck up already!?" Tayuya exclaimed," I can't fucking gather my thoughts because of your damn howling!"

"And who the hell are you to talk to us like that?" Sakura screeched.

"It doesn't fucking matter who I am bitch but I swear if you don't shut up–" She growled.

"What will you do? You're a cripple." Her words stuck in her throat when fork thrown by Tayuya had cut her cheek. She smiled with malice.

"I'm still fucking words above garbage like you!" She countered, "Now get out of here or next time I will aim for the middle of your forehead not that it would be hard to miss same goes for you blond slut!"

The two threatened girls ran out of the room frightened. Tayuya smiled triumphantly, 'I still got it.'

But her smile quickly fell from her mouth when she saw the guy that saved her gripping tightly his sheets with head hung. She could see tears falling on the sheets.

She sighed the baka was just too soft.

"You know real Shinobi don't cry." She offhandedly told him, "Especially over some bimbo's words."

"No one asked about your opinion!" He snapped with fury.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes. Here she tried to lift his spirits and that's how he repaid her?

"Well then fuck you little pussy!" She yelled, "Crying like a bitch because some pink whore gave you a bitch slap!"

"What the hell could you know about that? I had a crush on her since I can remember and she just called me a monster! But what you could understand about it! You don't care about anyone and no one cares about you!" He exclaimed glaring at her with fury.

"S-Shut up!" Naruto's comment hit a nerve, "You fucking know nothing about me!"

"You are rude and always angry even to the people which showed you kindness. It's no fucking wonder that no one like you." He continued undeterred, "Did you ever have a true friend!? Because I doubt it!"

Tayuya looked at him with fury. She baited her teeth and scowled but it was just a mask. The blonde words were breaking each and every one of her barriers.

"I did…Her name was Kin and she died in this fucking village." She whispered but Naruto could hear. His face softened when he saw tears escape her eyes. She was still looking at him with fury but her chin was quivering and soon her face turned from the one of anger to the one of grief He realized that he just made a colossal mistake.

"Tayuya I…" He started.

"Do not fucking apologize!" Her voice cracked a little, "You're right no one cares about me…if I go back to Oto I will be killed for failure." She looked into his eyes. And he looked into hers.

Their eyes were full of tears.

"So don't apologize for something that is completely true." She chocked.

"No," Naruto said sternly, "I'm sorry Tayuya…you didn't deserved it…I just vented my frustration on you." He wiped his tears, "I had no right to speak to you like that."

"Hell no you didn't." She calmed down a little, "Hey shithead do you know what happen to Kin? How she died?"

"Hmm Kin was that girl with that ridiculously long hair and used bells?" Tayuya nodded, "From what I heard she was used as sacrifice for Orochimaru's Edo Tensei jutsu." He answered.

Tayuya balled her fists and tears started to flow out of her eyes again.

"That fucker…that motherfucking son of a bitch…" She muttered. It was like a physical slap to know that her former master killed her best friend just like that. It was at that moment she sworn revenge against him.

Meanwhile Naruto returned to his own pain filled thoughts.

The moment Sakura slapped him and said all those horrible words he felt his heart broke. His lifelong crush just rejected him in worst possible way, and now he upset the one of few people who could understand him and didn't cared about the Kyuubi which left him with even more foul mood. He promised to himself to make it up to her.

The two continued to brood like certain a Uchiha. If they were only aware that reaching to other person could lessen the pain a bit.

* * *

Ok that's chapter two for now! I hope you enjoyed it.

Now I want to say that some of my reviewers noticed that I'm using the cliché setup. Yes I'm doing that since it gives a good start (My keyboard burned me when I wrote the scene with Sakura,) but as the story progresses I will be using less and less of it.

Oh and I there won't be bashing in this will get what they deserve.

**Review & Review**

* * *

**Dragonfang100: **thanks

**InflatedChimp:** Glad to hear it

** .kitten:** And you will I'll do my best

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Thanks.

**Maverick Wilde:** Thanks

**AnimeRocker 469: **I will

**Coldblue:** Yeah but I like to work with cannon character and then slowly make them realize their fault and improve. And about cliché yes it pained me to write something that I already read dozen times but for the direction I want to lead it was necessity. But as the story progress I'll use less and less to the point when I can go with my idea's.

As for Sasuke I have grand plans for him. As for your questions. 1. Yes but not instantly.2. Yes that will stay the same 3. Yes Rinnegan enables to use all elemental justsu and gave you better control. I will explain more in next chapter 4. I'm still considering it 5. Yes he will but not like ten or more rather smaller one and I have already planned which ladies will be in it. Thanks for all your suggestions but for genjustu…like I said he needs to have extremely good chakra control to do it but his large reserved and Kyuubi chakra prevents him from doing that. I will set his skills in different areas. As always thanks for your review I always enjoy them.

**Halibellover:** thanks

**Guest1:**thanks.

**Ghost131:** Yeah thanks.

**NarutoDawg9406: **glad to hear it,

**13alex: **hahah thanks dude but wait till I'l writte al least ten chapter to call it THE best. About bashing don't worry I'm not planning to go overboard with it. Anyways thanks for the review it really lifted my spirit. And when you start reading my first work don't hesitate to review every chapter ;)

**DarkFlareX: **You will see

**IchiFell: **I have an explanation in mind and yes he will do it at some point

Mr.B: thanks


	3. It's time to train!

Chapter 3

_Next day; Tsunade's Office_

"So Shizune any changes in the brat's behavior?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama, he still seems depressed by something and refuses to tell me what it is." She replied furrowing her eyebrows. She was really upset when her surrogate little brother was sad.

"Any idea what might have caused that brooding session?" She inquired.

"I have no idea nothing unusual happened." She wondered, "Except for just a few visitors."

"Who exactly?" Tsunade asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"His teammate Sakura Haruno and her friend Ino Yamaka" She replied. Tsunade started to rub her temples.

"I can already get pretty good idea what occurred…god I hate teenagers." The Hokage wailed.

"Eh?" Shizune rubbed her back not understanding.

"It's simple both are hopeless fan-girl that drool over that Uchiha brat and when Naruto roughed him up a bit they jumped on him…and because that Haruno kid is his crush the blond idiot got all upset." The older blond sighed.

"Well but it still doesn't explain Tayuya's attitude." She added.

"You try to spend 24 hours with Naruto in a locked space without a ways or means to escape hehe…kidding well I don't know what upset our little hellfire but we will figure it sooner or later." She said.

"I guess. I will go check on them." Shizune informed and left the office.

"Ok now it sake time!" Tsunade exclaimed pulling out a bottle. There nothing as odd as sake in the morning.

* * *

_Konoha's Hospital_

'It's so fucking boring!' Tayuya groaned mentally as she looked at the white walls. She was even more depressed when she heard that she had to spend the next four weeks in casts. After their little argument neither Tayuya nor Naruto said much. All yesterday evening and today's morning was quiet. It was driving her nuts. Not that she enjoyed blond idiot's ramblings but at least it took her mind from more depressing subjects. But now all it was that damn silence. Even at one point Naruto even left the room via window without any word leaving her all alone.

"Hello!" Shizune called out ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey…" Tayuya replied absentmindedly.

Shizune looked around the room and saw Naruto's bed empty.

"Tayuya-san where is Naruto?" The medical ninja wondered.

"Beats me, he went somewhere some time ago." The redhead answered; "Probably to jack off to his pink slut's image." Shizune blushed at the thought of her little brother doing that. He sat next to Tayuya's bed.

"Now, now Tayuya-san that wasn't nice." She started gently, "Why were you so upset yesterday?"

"None of your fucking business now leave me alone!" She spat.

'This won't be easy.' Shizune sighed, "You won't make friends acting like that Tayuya-san."

"And who gave you the idea that I want friends?" She replied glaring at her, "I'm not like you tree fuckers to get all buddy-buddy with every single faggot."

"Well you seemed quite happy that Naruto tried to stand up for you when Tsunade was interrogating you." Shizune recalled smirking that she hit a nerve.

"T-That's none of your business whether I'm happy or not." Tayuya replied with slight shutter. Embarrassed she turned her head form her

"On the contrary as long as you're here it's my business to look after you." Shizune gently smiled, "Believe me you can't live your life like that shutting everyone out."

Tayuya started to get pissed off. Who the hell was this bitch to tell her how to live her life? She was about to give sharp response when she saw that genuine smile on her face and felt the warmth emitting from that person. The curses died in her mouth and were replaced by anxiety.

'What the hell is she doing here?' Tayuya mussed, 'It's not like I'm her fucking friend!' The redhead sighed, "Hey if I tell you why shithead was upset will you leave me alone?" She asked earning nod, "Ok, so it started when…" Tayuya summarized everything that had happened yesterday excluding the part when she started to cry too.

"I see but that doesn't explain why you were crying?" Shizune added confused.

"Hey the deal was that I tell you about Shithead not me!" Tayuya exclaimed making her sigh.

"Ok then, I thank you for that." The petite raven woman stood and walked to the doors, "But you know, if you want to speak about anything just tell me and I will come and listen." She left with smile.

Tayuya huffed, she hated nice people. They always pissed her off to no ends.

* * *

_Ichiraku Stand _

"Ahhh….one more old man!" Naruto exclaimed slurping his twelfth bowl of Miso ramen.

"Coming right up!" Old man Teuchi said walking to the back of the stand.

"So where were you Naruto? We hadn't seen you in past two days" Ayame the owner daughter asked. She immediately saw how Naruto's face fell.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ayame-neechen." The blond lowered his voice.

"Ok just tell me when you're ready." She said gently. Naruto smiled at her.

"Sure will neechan!" He replied. To tell the truth his visits here always lifted his spirits. The Ichiraku family always welcomed him here and when he was younger gave him food for free when he hadn't had the money to pay. Ayame had even patched him few times after the mob beat him up and consoled him after that.

After the argument or rather onslaught with Sakura he needed some positive feelings. After the count of the bowls or ramen rose to sixteen he decided that it was enough. It was time for him to go back to the hospital.

Just when he saw about to leave a stray thought hit him.

'Maybe I should take one for Tayuya? I should apologize to her properly.' The blond ordered one more Miso ramen to take away. He walked through the streets of Konoha followed by the usual glares. But his mind was far away now. He had so much on his head now.

The thing with his team in general clogged his thoughts, the Nine Tails, the Rinnegan, and last but not least Tayuya. He didn't even know how to start solving his problems. He sighed at least he managed to stop Sasuke from running to Orochimaru.

Deep in his thoughts he made his way to the hospital. The nurse in the reception glared at him but said nothing. Last time one of them dared to insult him Tsunade literally created the earthquake in hospital.

He walked to his room and opened the doors.

"Hey Tayuya-chan!" Naruto greeted. Again she growled at the –chan suffix but said nothing of it. "I thought that you would like to eat something different than hospital food so I brought you some Miso ramen."

She looked at him warily.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" she asked.

"If you don't want it then I will eat it" Naruto said deviously.

"Wait!" She said quickly, the delicious smell already made her mouth water, "…Why did you bring me that?" She inquired with suspicion.

Naruto sighed and handled the bowl. Tayuya just took one sniff and immediate began to dig in eating it with haste.

"I was just feeling bad about what I told you yesterday and wanted to apologize properly." He admitted, "Besides you're bedridden and couldn't get one for yourself. "

Tayuya couldn't help but feel touched by his concern.

"Hey Shithead tell me why the hell you saved me? And why are you so nice to me?" She looked at him blankly, "I'm the one of those ninjas that kidnapped your fucking friend!"

"Well…" He rubbed his back, "I just had a feeling that you're worth saving, that I would regret killing you." Naruto said sincerely making her blush faintly, "And you are one of few people that don't hate me because of Kyuubi." He looked down on the floor, "And I thought that we might…be… friends… in… future." The blond stammered. Tayuya looked at him with wide eyes.

"Tsk right like that's going to happen." She snorted and saw his face fell.

"But why!" He whined childishly.

"Because, you're a loud hyperactive Shithead!" She snarled, "Being in the same room with you pisses me off!"

"Hey I'm nice to you and you treat me like garbage!" Naruto yelled offended, "Maybe you should respect me a little!"

"Like hell! Why the fuck should I respect you!" She yelled back.

"Maybe because I spared your life and brought you here!" He shouted in response.

"Hmph…" Tayuya crossed her arms turning her head form him. Naruto wanted to say more but deiced to against it. The girl was simply impossible.

'Another disappointment…' He though sadly and walked to his bed staring out of the window.

Tayuya looked at his depressed face discreetly.

To tell the truth she felt little bad about telling him off like that. He had a point that he saved her life. Not to mention he brought her that tasty food.

'But he's still Shithead….but maybe I should at least thank him for saving my life? I don't want to sound as an ungrateful bitch…besides Hokage like's him and it's probably not wise to antagonize her.'

She made her decision, "Hey Shithead!" That attracted his attention,"…I will say it only once so listen carefully…thanks for saving my life and for food." She chocked not used to thanking people. She saw how his face lit instantly and smile crept on his face, "But it doesn't change anything between us!" She added quickly.

"Ok Tayuya-chan!" He chipped quickly.

"What the fuck I told you about that –chan suffix!" She roared just in time for the doors to open. Tsunade walked in with a scowl on her face. Without a word she walked to Naruto and slammed her fist to the top of his head.

"Ow! What the hell you hag!" The blond yelled massaging his bump.

"What have I told you about leaving hospital without my permission!" The older blond exclaimed with a visible tick mark on her forehead.

"Buuuut baa-chan I'm already healed!" Naruto whinnied, "You know I'm always healing extremely fast!"

"That doesn't mean that you can leave this place without my orders!" She roared, "Now listen I have something for you." She pulled out a scroll and unsealed…a chuunin vest!

Cue Orchestra!

Naruto's eyes literally turned into stars and drool stated to leak out of his mouth. He jumped like a frog and tried to catch it but Tsunade quickly took it out of his reach.

"Giveme,giveme,giveme…." He blabbered with drool falling nonstop.

"Calm down brat!" Granny-san ordered, "I wasn't finished, you will be promoted after one more mission."

"Anything!" He yelled back ready.

"Ok you will have to take care of Tayuya and help her adjust into Konoha." Tsunade smirked maliciously. Naruto made a classic gold fish expression and Tayuya swore loudly.

"Oh fuck no! You won't…" She gasped.

"Actually I can and I did you're now a Konoha ninja on rank of a Gennin on probation." Tsunade tossed her a leaf headband, "And Naruto will be your caretaker."

"But but where will she live?" Naruto asked, "I would have to spend whole four weeks with her!"

"Oh that's not a problem." Tsunade smirked, "She will live with you." She told.

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison.

"Are you senile you old hag!" Tayuya yelled, "I will go fucking insane with him!"

"Yeah baa-chan! My ears already hurt from her dirty mouth!" Naruto added.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Tsuande roared making both teens swallow hard, "It's not like you have a choice! Naruto you brought her here so it's your responsibly and you my little hellfire are a former ninja of a village that is in state of war with us so I advise you to not test my patience! The amount of paperwork I had to fill to install you here was simply humongous!" She spat.

"So that's your mission you have to look after her for…hmmm let's say four months and then your both free." She silenced their protest with a glare, "Deal with it, now you have guests Naruto." She opened the doors and shouted."You can come in!"

After a few seconds group of people entered the room. Shikamaru Nara, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. The eyes of the first two traveled from Naruto to the other occupant of the room and froze. Simultaneously hands of the trio rose pointing at each other.

"YOU!" They yelled in unison.

"What the hell are you doing here you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru asked with a pained expression.

"Yeah I thought I finished you off with my attack!" Temari added.

"As if a hit from such a low-life garbage could kill me!" Tayuya yelled, "And you pineapple fag better get ready because and soon as I get out of these casts I'm coming for your loosened ass and your fucking sand whore too!"

"What did you call me bitch!" Temari roared.

"Not only a slut but dumb at that or deaf! Have too much of fucking sand in your ears?!" She spat.

"Ha, says the weakling that got beat by me!" Temari seethed.

"You won just because you sucker punched me you garbage! Had I faced you directly I would've fucking massacred you!" Tayuya growled.

"Wanna try now slut!" Temari roared pulling out a kunai.

"You'd better kill me mow bitch when I'm bedridden it will be yours and that shadow fucker's only chance!" She exclaimed.

"Don't drag me into this, you troublesome women. I want nothing to do with this." He sighed.

"Well too fucking bad, your knee deep in shit now!" The hellfire girl smirked maliciously, "You won't which day or hour it'll happen. So sleep with one eye open, because I'm coming for your fucking soul." She said darkly sending shudders down the lazy ninja's spine.

"I will keep that in mind." He said paling a little, "But how did you end up here?"

"Hehe that would be my fault." Naruto jumped in rubbing his neck, "After I beat Sasuke I found her buried under the forest and dug her out." Shikamaru face palmed.

"Didn't it occurred to you that she was buried for a reason there?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm still here you damn rat! That comment just earned you a damn kunai up your ass!" She growled.

"So Naruto, how did you defeat the Uchiha?" Gaara asked having enough of their dispute.

"Heh just used my awesomeness on him!" Naruto boasted hoping to hide his secret. Everyone sweat dropped, "It's not like he stood a chance against me from the beginning." Gaara looked at him with calculating eyes knowing that that wasn't the whole truth.

"Was that the same awesomeness that you used against me?" The sand shinobi asked. Naruto blinked understanding that he indicated that he use fox's chakra to beat him.

"Yup I'm just that awesome!"

"I see…" Everyone looked at them confused, "Good for you." Gaara said in his usual monotone.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro asked, "I don't get it?"

"Don't let it bother you Kankuro it's a matter between Naruto and me." The darker redhead said calmly not missing a beat.

"Ok as you say so bro." His older sibling replied.

"So how long do you stay guys?" Naruto asked.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Gaara replied. Naruto looked pleadingly at Tsunade.

"Fine I will sign you out of the hospital." She sighed, "But try not to come back here within a week."

"Ok Baa-chan!" The younger blond said putting his jacked on. Everyone began to leave the room with Naruto as last, "I will visit you later Tayuya-chan." He smirked.

"What the fuck I…" Naruto didn't hear the rest because he slammed the doors shut.

"Much better…" The pineapple ninja remarked making them chuckle.

"You know Naruto she really is a piece of work." Tsunade said, "It was some time when I saw such a foul mouthed girl."

"It was actually the first time for me." Naruto informed, "Anyways Baa-chan how's Neji and Choji?"

"The operation was a success and now they're both recovering." She smiled, "They were very lucky."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru mumbled still feeling guilty about that out of all of them only he wasn't injured. He hadn't even counted his broken finger as injury.

"Hey, listen to me brat." Tsunade said attracting his attention, "Everyone's alive so stop moping around. Yeah you made mistakes but you're still young so learn from them, losing comrades is a part of a Shinobi life's so be happy that they just injured. And next time do a better job."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shikamaru casually responded.

"Ok so now that's solved…have fun brats!" She waved at them and went to a different corridor.

"Ok guys so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking Shikamaru with me on a walk." Temari said dragging him away. He looked at Naruto with pleading eyes but it was already too late.

"Sorry dude but I already have a meeting planned." Kankuro smirked, "Konoha if full of lovely ladies, see ya later!" He also left.

So that left the two jinchūrikis alone. But that hadn't deterred Naruto even a bit.

"So Gaara what do you want to do?" The crazy blond asked.

"No idea…" The casual redhead answered in his usual monotone.

"So how about we go to my place and then decide?" Naruto and Gaara nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Otogakure- Kabuto's Lab_

Kabuto was working on his newest experiment with passion. His newest victim, a young male was screaming with passion.

"Now don't be like that, if I succeed you will be much faster and agile than you used to be." He said injection him with another suspicious liquid. The man roared in pain cursing at Kabuto.

His lab looked like a classic mad scientist lab. Dozens of jars filled with jars of various species, including humans filled the shelves. His desk was littered with notes of his future experiments some of the papers soaked in blood.

"Kabuto-sama…" A sound nin appeared via Shunshin, "Our scouts returned with a report."

"Proceed…" He said absentmindedly.

"Hai, the whole area was heavily under Konoha ANBU guard. They failed to retrieve the bodies of the sound 5. It appears that Uzumaki Naruto managed to stop Sasuke Uchiha from coming here." That caught Kabuto's attention. While being interested in the boy he knew that Sasuke was superior Ninja and should be able to defeat him.

'Hmm young Uzumaki is centrally an interesting fellow.' He considered with interest, "Is that all?"

"Yes Kabuto-sama." The sound nin replied.

"Good, dismissed." Kabuto said. The man bowed and left, "Hmmm, I need to pay more attention to that Naruto boy." The silver haired ninja turned to his patient and saw that he was dead, "I really need to pay more attention…oh well. I will try with the next one."

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment._

"Ahh! Home sweet home!" Naruto announced loudly entering his house. It was a two room flat with a small salon connected with a kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom, "You want something to drink? I have some juice or water." He offered.

"I would like juice, please." Gaara asked. While the apartment seemed neat and clean it was painfully obvious that the furniture were old. The wooden floor was cracked in few places and the walls were quite dirty, he could see that it was repainted in a few areas.

All in all Gaara was quite shocked that his best friend lived in such poor conditions. Being a son of former Kazekage he was used to luxuries, even if he was former homicidal killer.

"Here you go." Naruto handed him a glass filled with orange juice, "So how's the things in Suna going?"

"To my surprise better, while people are still wary of me I managed to persuade them that I won't kill them any more out of blue." Gaara casually responded making Naruto's sweat drop.

"Good for you then, is Ichibi still causing problems?" He asked.

"He's the same as always but I'm not listening to him anymore." Gaara replied, "And it's all thanks to you."

"Nah don't sweat it, what are friend for!" Naruto exclaimed with a face-splitting grin, "I couldn't leave you alone with that, believe it!"

"T-Thanks…" Gaara replied overwhelmed by emotions, it was very rare; (Really Never) that someone so openly called him friend. And Naruto was one of those few people that did not looked at him like a monster. And Naruto was the only one who understood him.

"Naruto, words can't even describe how grateful I am for what you have done for me. If you ever need help in anything I will come." Gaara said smirking slightly, "Believe it…"

Naruto had tears in his eyes when he heard his catch phrase in Gaara's mouth.

"I will, Believe it!"

The duo started to chatter till the late evening, or rather Naruto was chattering and Gaara was listening, saying something from time to time.

At some point Gaara announced that he had to go because they are leaving early, and his siblings will probably wait for him to come back. Naruto walked him to his hotel and gave him friendly hug for goodbye. Gaara returned it somewhat awkwardly and bid him farewell.

Naruto as promised walked to the hospital to visit Tayuya. He promised to himself that he will fulfill that mission as best as could and will finally get promoted to chuunin. And maybe, possibly, somehow befriend the aggressive flame haired girl. He opened the doors to the room.

"Hey Tayuya-chan how did you…" The blonde's words died in his mouth when he saw the state she was in. Her lower parts were covered with blanked while her torso should be covered by hospital gown…the key word should! The said piece of material was now folded neatly on the chair next to her, leaving her torso visible. A bowl with warm water was placed on the other side of the bed and the sponge was currently in her hand. Tayuya was about to wash her breasts.

Time seemed to have freeze for both teens. Naruto's eyes were glued to the Tayuya's naked flesh. While the latter felt her face matching the color of her hair.

"…spend your day" He finished just in time do get hit by a wet sponge straight in the face.

"KYAAAAAA!" Tayuya screamed, "Get the fuck out of here you fucking limp dick pervert!" she roared. Naruto quickly obliged before she could find something more sharp to throw at him. He ran out of the room and felt his heart pounding five hundred miles per hour. His face went red instantly as he remembered her pink nipples surrounded by her pale skin breasts.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' He panicked, 'She'll murder me! Maybe I will just visit her tomorrow hehehe.' He quickly ran to his apartment.

* * *

_Inside the Room_

'That little motherfucking…' Tayuya ranted for quite some time whishing all that is bad to happen to Naruto. She was beet red from embarrassment of being seen half naked, 'It's good that I started with washing the top.' She blushed even more not being able to harbor the thought of Naruto seeing her private area.

It had to be karma.

Shizune brought her the bowl with water but forgot the soap and said that she will be back in five minutes. And just in this fucking five minutes, the blond idiot had to arrive just in time to watch the show. She felt like screaming, that was supposed to be the guy she had to spend four months with. God really hated her. But that didn't spot her from thinking on ways how to get back on the blond

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment_

The blond boy was lying in his bed looking through the window. It was already darkening but he still hadn't felt tired.

'So boring…' He trailed.

**'Then maybe you should start training?'** Kyuubi suddenly said.

'Gya! Don't scare me like that!' He yelled.

**'Whatever listen we will now speak about your training.'** The nine tails informed, **'We'll begin from re-going all you should have learned in academy.'**

'Oh come on! It was so boring, why can't you teacher me some cool jutsu!' The blond whinnied.

**'Silence human!'** Kyuubi roared,** 'Power means little without knowledge! And I'll be damned if my container remains an idiot! Now you still have all those books from the academy yes?'** Naruto nodded, **'Good make two shadows clones and make them read it.'**

'But why two? I can make fifty and be done with everything in one night.' Naruto stated.

**'Tell me why do you think shadow clones are labeled as kinjutsu?"** He asked with sarcasm.

'Because it uses much chakra?' Naruto replied sheepishly.

**'No you moron!'** Kyuubi growled,** 'It's because morons like you thought that if they make fifty clones and sent them to the library and make them learn all the things there and then dispel it and then think that they will be able to defeat S-rank-nin after two month of training. Do you know where in that sentence they die?'**

'At the dispelling it part?" He asked meekly ready for another scream.

**'NO you…what did you say?'** The nine tails asked not believing that the boy got it right.

'I said at the dispelling them part." Naruto said with a little more confidence.

**'Why do you think there, not fighting the S-rank nin?'** Kyuubi inquired curious about his answer.

'Well, when I would learn too much in one go and my head always hurts and if you said that memories of learning from fifty of me came back to me all at once then the headache must've would literally kill me.'

**'Maybe there is really hope for you after all?'** Kyuubi mussed,** 'Yes you got it right, your brain in that situation would simply blow up from the overload of information, that's why most of what you are capable to process for now are the memories from two clones.'**

'But wouldn't it solve the problem if I dispelled the said fifty clones let's say one every ten minutes?' Naruto asked.

**'No because your brain needs time to go through all that information. The higher your intelligence is the shorted the time needed to do that now I think you would need at least five to six hours to analyze all the information you receive but that is the moment when your Rinnegan comes into action.'**

'How so?' Naruto asked.

**'I was getting there don't interrupt me!'** Kyuubi growled,** 'In short it will increase your concentration and capability to memorize the information, making your work more efficient, not to mention when active it your chakra control increases too.'**

'Wow it's so cool, hey what was that Banshō Ten'in? move I pulled?' Naruto asked.

**'It's one of the most basic abilities of Rinnegan, by the way how did you know the name of that move?'** The fox asked curious about that.

'No idea it kind of rolled off my tongue somehow.' Naruto rubbed his neck, 'So does it do anything aside from pulling things to me?'

**'It pulls things as you said to you and you have one move that does the opposite to that. Shinra Tensei it push all things from you.'**

'So cool! It could help me shield form any attacks!' Naruto chipped.

**'Yes that is its main purpose, and there's one other move but it will take very long time for you to even think about mastering that skill.'** He told him.

'So it basically it does three things?' Naruto asked.

**'No it does much more, but for now only those moves are in your reach and it's pointless to talk about the rest for now. So you will use the Rinnegan to learn more efficiently and master the Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in. Ok next your new diet.'** Kyuubi added.

'And what is wrong with my current diet!' Naruto shouted.

**'Shut up! For starters eating damn ramen all the time is not really healthy and you will need proper nourishment to support your accelerated growth. So a proper balanced diet is absolutely necessary to maintain your human body.'**

'Hey I wanted to ask something about that accelerated growth thing.' Naruto wondered, 'How much would you age me?'

**'Until your body psychically reaches the age of twenty.'** The fox replied, **'Like I said I tripled your growth speed so it will take about two years to reach that age.'**

'So I will age six years in two? I don't think that's a good deal I don't want to be a old man so fast!' He yelled.

**'Idiot I will slow down your growth to normal after that. Besides you're an Uzumaki so it's not a problem for you.'** The fox added.

'An Uzumaki, what do you mean?' Naruto asked.

**'It's for me to know and for you to guess.'** The fox replied.

'Asshole…' Naruto muttered.

**'I'll pretend I didn't hear that, now you will go tomorrow to buy some vegetables and other healthy crap.'** Kyuubi instructed with a sigh.

'I won't be able to pay for all of that, remember that because of you, everyone overprices me.' He replied.

**'Then Henge into someone.'** Naruto's face palmed.

'Why hadn't I thought of that!' The blond exclaimed.

**'Because you're an idiot, now make two clones and make them read those books with an active Rinnegan, but don't forget to make them turn it off if you have some visitors. Now go to sleep brat you will have busy day tomorrow.'** Kyuubi said and fell into silence.

Naruto made two shadow clones as instructed.

"Ok guys activate your Rinnegan." Naruto ordered. The clones followed the order. Their eyes turned from sky blue to a very light purple with circular rings inside, "Wow that's a really cool! Way better than Sasuke-teme Sharingan. Ok now go through the books from the academy guys…' Naruto paused thinking which ones, "…the ones about Konoha's history and the ones about chakra control."

"Come on boss that's boring!" One of them complained.

"Just do it! It's an order!" Naruto snapped. They began doing it with groans. Naruto felt satisfied and went to sleep thinking about how cool tomorrow would be.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Naruto cursed himself for the tenth time since the morning. The day started terrible. Kyuubi woke him up at six and ordered him to dispel the clones. He did that and was hit with a massive headache because of the information overload. After being berated for dispelling them simultaneously, Naruto went through the excruciating training regime.

He had to do four hundred crunches, squats, pushups three times before breakfast. After that Kyuubi sent him to buy necessary groceries under a Henge. He was surprised to see that he managed to by all food he needed and still have some money left. After buying all disgusting, (Read Healthy and Nutritious Food) Kyuubi continued to torment/train Naruto.

After the shopping he ordered him to run around Konoha and after that he once again had him do sit ups, squats, and crunches but in a larger amount. After that he told him to eat meal rich in proteins and carbohydrates to supply his body with necessary energy. When he finished Kyuubi told him that he have a two hour break.

Naruto decided to go visit Tayuya and bring her some ramen as a peace offering. This time he knocked.

"Who the fuck is it?" She yelled a muffled reply. Naruto gently opened the doors.

"Hey Tayuya-chan…" He said meekly, "I…" The blond was interrupted when a knife pierced the wall next to his head.

"Get the fuck out of here you damn pervert!" She shouted.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't know that you were naked" He blushed remembering the sight of her bare breast, "I brought you some ramen…"

"You think that you will buy my forgiveness with some crappy food!" She spat. Naruto ignored the jab at his favorite meal.

"Look I told you that it was an accident ok? I'm really sorry for peeking on you." He said honestly, "I don't know what else I can do to apologize but I also won't beg for your forgiveness." The knucklehead more sternly told her.

"Tsk, fine." She said but was also a little surprised to find that Naruto wasn't a spineless pussy after all.

"So how was your day Tayuya-chan?" He asked making the volcano girl sigh.

"How do you think it was? I'm rotting all day in this fucking bed with nothing else to do than stare at a damn wall." She sneered.

"You know I can bring you some magazines or books if you want?" Naruto offered. Tayuya was somehow touched by his concern.

"I would fucking like that." She replied in her usual fashion.

"So what do you like to read?" Naruto asked. Tayuya blushed slightly there's no way she would tell him that she liked romances stories.

"Hmm, maybe choose some damn good adventure book you know in Princess Gale movie style." She said.

"You like princess gale movie?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah it's so badass, I love that movie." Tayuya said.

"Ha, what would you say if I said that I personally knew Koyuki Kazahana?" Naruto said.

"I would call you a fucking liar…" The redhead pointed out, "No way would a nobody like you would know her!"

"Hey! I helped to save her country once!" Naruto yelled offended.

"Yeah right…" Tayuya mumbled.

"I have a photo where she kissed me!" The blond exclaimed.

"Sure you do…" She just decided to go with his imagination.

"Wanna bet!" Naruto challenged.

"Fine! If you lose you will be my slave for a week!" She said with a malicious grin, 'Poor fool I will teach him not to lie to me.'

"Fine and If I win you won't swear for a week." Naruto proposed.

"It's a fucking deal!" He and Tayuya shook hands, "And you lose moron, no fucking way you have photo like that" Naruto made a shadow clone and sent him for this photo. After ten minutes it came back with a photo and showed it to Tayuya. The girl had to collect her jaw when she saw the princess kissing a sleeping Naruto.

"No fuc…." She started.

"Language Tayuya…" Naruto said with a face-splitting smile. Tayuya pouted angry that she lost.

"Fine but how the f… it happened?" She asked.

"Well it started after me, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme went to see the newest Princess Gale movie…" Naruto told her about his adventure in the Land of Snow. Tayuya found herself listing with grasped attention. She even caught herself anticipating what will happen next, she had to admit that Naruto was quite a good story teller.

Before they knew it two hours have passed. Tayuya was surprised to admit that she had fun listening to his story.

"And after the party we went back to Konoha." Naruto finished.

"That's quite a story Shit…" A glance from Naruto made her stop, "Naruto of course unless you're shitt…fooling me." She scowled at his grin, "Just wait when this…not nice week is over!"

"Until then, no swearing Tayuya-chan." He said with a smile, He noticed that her usual scowl was replaced by the look of fascination for the duration of the story. Naruto had to admit that she looked much cuter when she wasn't scowling. But he would never tell her fearing for his well-being.

"Well I have to go now." Naruto said. He missed how her face visibly fell," I will send a clone with those books and magazines you wanted."

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"See ya!" The blond called out and left the room.

* * *

After Naruto left the hospital Kyuubi ordered him to make two more clones and send them to learn the stuff from the academy again. Then he told him to go to the Forest of Death.

'No way that place is creepy.' Naruto replied.

**'Don't complain brat, it's secluded enough for you to safely train your Rinnegan powers.'** Kyuubi said. Naruto complied with the order albeit begrudgingly. He managed to sneak around the guards and went into the dark and evil forest. He ran for some time until he had found a small clearing. It was surrounded by humongous from all sides and cut by a small stream. It was covered in grass and small flowers.

**'This place should be good, now make fifty clones and make them practice leaf concentration exercise.'**

'But won't it kill me if I start dispelling them?' Naruto asked.

**'No because it's a physical thing not mind one, so it got nothing to do with your brain, shadow clones are particularly handy with training muscle memory and teaching you right habits.'**

Naruto nodded at his explanation and make fifty clones and make them do the leaf exercise. In short you just had to make leaf stick to you using your chakra. For a person that mastered tree walking and water walking it should be easy….

All his clones failed at the first time.

"I am really pathetic…" Naruto mumbled to himself looking at his struggling clones.

**'Now you see what I was talking about?'** Kyuubi asked rhetorically,** 'You're lacking the solid foundations to be good shinobi.'**

'But you know what I have in excess?' Naruto asked.

**'Don't care.'** The fox replied.

'Determination to never give up!' The blond said undeterred. Kyuubi had to admit that brat had the point. No matter what world threw at him he didn't break apart. It was something that fox could never understand.

**'Whatever now listen activate your Rinnegan and start practicing Banshō Ten'in!'** The fox instructed.

'How?' Naruto asked.

**'The same way you did with that accursed Uchiha!'** The fox spat at the Uchiha name with disgust.

'But I don't know how I did it then it was kind of instinct.' Naruto replied rubbing his neck sheepishly he heard the fox sigh.

**'Just find an object you want to pull to you and then concentrate with your eyes and concentrate on the object and…when you want it to come to you, I can't explain it more simple than that.'** Kyuubi stated.

Naruto looked around and found a medium sized rock. He extended his arm towards it and tried to move a rock but to no avail.

'It's not working!' He whinnied.

**'Just concentrate more idiot! Image that the rock is Uchiha, remember that feeling!"** Kyuubi said. Naruto followed the instructions. He imagined the rock was actually Sasuke's face smirking at him with superiority. He recalled the feeling of rage and how he wanted to bring his face close and punch the living shit out of him. Naruto wanted it to come to him.

To his utter surprise rock started to move to him slowly. First it rolled down the ground but when Naruto concentrated move it started to float to him faster and faster.

"Yatta! I did it!" He exclaimed pushing his fist into the air, "I'm the greate…" He was interrupted when the rock hit him square between the eyes." OWWWW!" The blond clutched his abused face.

Kyuubi roared with laughter.

'That's not funny!' Naruto exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

**'It's your fault for loosing concentration, anyways do you understand it now?'** The nine tails asked.

'I think I do?' He tried again and this time rock moved within the first try.

**'Good now practice it for next four hours.'** The fox said and fell silent. Naruto followed the instructions and for next few hours practiced pulling objects to him. He discovered the more chakra he used the heavier object he could lift and pull to him. It was quite a fun thing to do. He could now get something that was even one hundred feet away from him.

At some point Kyuubi spoke again.

**'Someone's coming, turn off your Rinnegan now!'** The orange fox ordered. Naruto did that just in time for an arm to wrap around him from behind and a kunai to cut his cheek. Soon he felt warm tongue lick the blood from his cheek.

"Mhmm, still as sweet as I remember." Anko Miratashi purred. She was a Kunoichi working in the Torture & Interrogation department or T&I for short. She had light brown pupil-less eyes and shoulder light violent hairs styled in a short spiky fanned-ponytail.

She usually wore light brown overcoat with a fitting mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She also wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"AHH! It's the crazy snake-lady!" Naruto exclaimed trying to wriggle free from her grasps. A vein popped on Anko's forehead at her supposed nick name.

"It's Anko you little runt." She lowered her kunai to his groin, "You'd better remember it." She said sweetly. Naruto nodded eagerly praying for the sharp object move from his groin. She let him go, Naruto immediately moved to create some distance, "So what you were doing here brat?"

"I was training." Naruto replied instantly.

"You know that this area is forbidden to stragglers." She said twirling her kunai in her hand.

"Yeah but it's secluded so I could train in peace." He replied and immediately cursed his stupidity.

"Oh? And what where you training that you needed such privacy?" She moved closer and Naruto could see her voluptuous curves under her coat.

"Errr…my Taijustu?' He shuttered. Anko instantly knew that he saw lying.

"Really? And what are those clones doing?" She asked.

"Leaf concentration." He replied hastily.

"Hmmm," She rubbed her chin, 'The kid is lying and hiding something and since I have some free time, hehehe.' She grinned, "You're lucky brat! Now the sexy and single Anko Miratashi will test your skills!"

Naruto didn't feel lucky at all.

"Hehe I think will go pass on this offer." He turned around and wanted to run but dozens of snake wrapped around him.

"Has no one taught you that saying no to a lady is rude?" Her smile widened, "And that snakes can enter your body and eat you from the inside?" Naruto paled, "Now be a good boy and take your stance."

Naruto listened and took a basic academy stance.

"I'm ready." He said.

"….What the hell is that?" Anko asked.

"My academy stance?" Naruto replied confused.

"It's all wrong who the hell taught you that?" Anko gasped. She couldn't believe that he was released from academy with such a flawed stance, "You can get killed with something like that!"

"Mizuki-teme he was Taijutsu teacher…THAT BASTARTD!" Naruto shouted realizing that he was purposely taught wrong stance. His face fell in depression. Out of the entire academy the only teacher he liked was liked was Iruka. But even Iruka warmed to him in the last two years. How many things have been taught wrong to him?

Anko looked at the kid with hints of sadness she precisely knew who he was and what he held. No wonder that teachers hindered his growth. He was hated by whole village and was treated like trash…just like she was with only one difference, Naruto was hated even more.

The reasons for the hatred for her were from her former teacher Orochimaru. After he betrayed the leaf people started to openly demand her execution as a fellow traitor. She proved her loyalty over and over but the hatred still remained. She always wondered why she never appeared with the blond brat. He surely could understand her pain better than anyone. After all they were hated by the things that were independent from them.

She shook her head; it was pointless to think about spilt milk. Maybe she could help him a bit just this one time.

"Don't mope around brat…if I recall your sensei is Kakashi?" Naruto nodded, "He should've corrected your stance?"

Naruto snorted.

"He just taught me tree walking and nothing more." Naruto said shocking Anko, "He spends most of his time by training Sasuke-teme." He muttered depressed, "He even abandoned me just before the chuunin exams to train Sasuke and left me with Ebisu of all people." Anko cringed at the mention of the shades wearing Jonin, "It was good that I managed to find Ero-sennin to teach me something."

"So you mean that you were left with virtually no solid training at all?" She asked incredulously. Naruto nodded, "And you managed to survive with no skill at all till now?"

"Hey I have skills!" The blond exclaimed.

"Oh then how about showing them to me?" She asked, "I bet you couldn't even scratch me!"

"Fine! But If I win you will…." Naruto thought about what could she possibly have that could be of use to him.

**'Make her train you!'** The Kyuubi suddenly yelled,** 'She could teach you a few useful things like Taijustu!'**

"…train me!" He shouted.

"Hmm never had a student before, but fine but if I win you will pay for my food for a week." She licked her lips in anticipation of her free meals, "Ok brat let's do! You can use ninjutsu or whatever you want." She teased.

"All right Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" He shouted and Anko found herself surrounded by an army of Naruto clones, "Get her!" The crowd rushed at Anko with a roar.

She just smirked.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" She took a deep breath and started breathes fire at the clones. She started to turn around annihilating all the clones around her. When she stopped she noticed that she massacred half of his clones. Deciding to have some fun she let them approach her.

Instantly she pulled kunai and started killing them one by one. As his stance indicated they boy had no real hand to hand training and just swung his fist and legs at her wildly trying to again advantage by the sheers of numbers. But she had none of that. She methodically dispelled clone after clone using her Hebi style.

Naruto sent wave after wave at her but nothing seemed to work. Her moves were fluid at so fast that he couldn't follow them. She seemed like she wasn't trying at all. He saw that she didn't even break a sweat. It alarmed him that she slowly was getting close to him.

"Ok I got enough of that!" He created a clone and started creating the Rasengan. When he was ready he dashed at her.

Anko saw him approaching and noticed the blue orb in his hand.

'Better to avoid that…' She thought and waited for him to come closer. Just seconds before Naruto's Rasengan connected she had side-stepped and undercut him. Naruto fell to the ground with his Rasengan hitting the ground.

"Woah!" Anko exclaimed when she saw the explosion. The earth shot into the every direction so she had to shield her eyes from that. A large cloud of dust obscured the view of the blond ninja. Anko feared that the brat might of killed himself.

In that case she had to immediately hide his body or at least make it look like accident so she won't be blamed for it.

Luckily Naruto crawled of the self-made crater dirty and dusty.

"Phle…" He spat the dirt from his mouth.

"Sen'eijashu!" Anko snakes shoot out of her sleeve and wrapped around Naruto immobilizing him," You lost brat." She said happily.

Naruto hung his head in defeat a wave of depression washed over him. He realized that the fox was completely right about everything. He was a pathetic ninja if he could be called ninja at all. If she was an enemy he would be dead by now.

Anko's smile fell when she saw how depressed he became. The usual bright blue eyes were now dull and full of unshed tears. She let him go and he limply fell to the ground. His head hung down and he was staring at the ground.

"Hey don't get to depressed brat I'm a Jonin after all." She tried to cheer him up," It's not a shame to lose to someone stronger than you."

"It doesn't matter; I just realized how pathetic my skills are." Naruto almost sniffed, "I really survived up until now by luck."

Anko sighed, she hated dealing with brats. She pitted him alright but she wouldn't also pet him and tell that everything will be alright, things never work that way in this world.

"Then what you will do about it? Bitch and moan about it?" She asked.

"NO!" The blond roared with anger rising in him, "I will become a great shinobi!" He yelled not sure if he tried to convince her or himself.

"Hmm, you're an interesting brat but now take me to my delicious dinner!" She chipped.

"Ok…" Naruto said with fake anime tears.

* * *

_Dango Restaurant_

"One more!" Anko shouted finishing her twelfth stick of dango. The restaurant she dragged Naruto to was small but cozy. It was kept in light brown and green colors with small tables and with small pillows to sit on. She waited impatiently for another round of her favorite meal.

Naruto could almost feel how his wallet got lighter and lighter. On their way they argued what is better, ramen or dango. Ultimately Anko won the dispute by threatening his manhood. After that the duo started to chatter idly. Naruto found that his pranks always amused Anko especially the one with painting the Hokage monument. Anko on the other hand was surprised to hear that her entrance at Chuunin's exams was cool, she rarely got that.

Naruto was in the middle of telling her story of one of his pranks when she suddenly interrupted him.

"Wait, why the hell did they take your weekly allowance?" She asked.

"They said that it was to cover the damages I caused." He replied.

"Then how did you survive without money? She asked.

"You would be surprised what you can find in a garbage can in the back of the restaurant like this one." He answered casually.

The stick with dango froze half way to Anko's mouth. Her mind was unable to process what he just said.

"What did you just say?" She chocked suddenly losing all appetite.

"I said that I survived going through the trash cans of restaurants." He replied, "You don't even realize how much food is wasted."

Anko felt like puking. She could recall that in the past she saw him a few times going to the back alleys of where restaurants were where she ate. But she hadn't though much of it then…

Her stomach twisted when a wave of guilt washed over her. There she was sitting happily eating at the expense of a guy that had to eat from trash to survive, she completely her lost appetite.

Again like in the forest she felt even guiltier for never approaching him. Maybe she could give him some help…at least now she would.

"Ok brat I think I'm done." She said.

"Then I'll go pay." He started to pull his wallet.

"Hide it I'll pay." She interrupted.

"But…" The blond tried to argue.

"No buts wait for me at the entry." She instructed and went to the counter to pay. Then she left the restaurant, "Ok brat that will be it for today, see ya tomorrow." She informed.

"Tomorrow?" He asked confused.

"Of course, we'll start training then." She stated.

Naruto eyes widened to the size of the saucers and almost bulged out of his skull. He yelled in happiness and jumped at Anko hugging her tightly.

"THANK YOU ANKO-SAN!" He exclaimed attracting attention from the entire street.

"I get it, now get off!" She said blushing from embarrassment, "See ya later." She started too walked away but noticed that he followed her, "What are you doing?"

"Jiji always told me to walk a lady home." Naruto replied with wide smile but she could detect hints of sadness in his voice.

'He must mean Sandaime Hokage.' She thought sadly, "Ok fine…" The duo started to walk towards Anko's apartment chattering idly. They both ignored the mutters of the villagers about demons and snake whores.

When they arrived they felt a tad disappointed that the pleasant conversation had to end.

"Ok brat be here sharp at eight in the morning." She warned, "Don't be late!"

"I won't Anko-sensei!" He saluted with a big smile and went back to his apartment. Anko was looking as he walked away and smirked.

"You better not cause you will go through hell otherwise." She giggled.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I want to explain few things.

**Shadow Clones-** I read dozens fics where shadow clones were really abused. It seemed like the answer to all problems and with them Naruto could in ridiculously short time fight on pair with S-rank nin. Well you won't find that in my fic. There has to be limitations somewhere.

Naruto's Power Level- First of all it's not over 9000. Second I absolutely won't make him god like, he will struggle to be a good shinobi because of the years of negligence.

**Love Interests-** This will be a harem story but with perfectly justified reasons and there won't be huge harem, max four women and also their love will be anything but easy.

**Naruto's Personality-** I will try to keep the Naruto like in cannon for some time. He will be loud and obnoxious but later he will mature a bit, but still be the Ninja we all know and love. I don't believe in over-day change in personality.

**Bashing-** I won't out right bash certain character but point their faults and made a certain confrontations to make them realize it

Read & Review!

* * *

**PCheshire- **thanks.

**L Lawliet Ryuzaki-** hey don't be like that she's the ultimate Fangirl!

**Wiggles-n-stuff-** Thanks dude I appreciate that much

**Tronop04-**Thanks I hope I won't disappoint you

**Dragonfang100-** Well I think that you will be satisfied with what I will do to them.

**Conoga**- Yeah me too and I think it's till way too little of those

**Coldblue: **Thanks for your review now to the questions 1-3 I still thinking about that 4 no we will be too overpowered then 5 still thinking 6 yes 7 four oh and you guessed one girl that will be in his harem. Thanks for all your suggestions they all are good.

**JDSeay- **thanks

**Ghost131:** Sure he need

**SkyRage: **Sorry dude but it will be but like I said I have perfectly justified reason for that

**Digitize27:**Woops my bad, and yes I know it's slightly cliché but it will get better later

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: **Exactly

**Mudane:**Glad to hear it

**InflatedChimp:** I agree I would prefer her over Sakura and Hinata hundred times! And thanks for review


	4. Hope

Chapter 4

_Next Day-Forest of Death,_

"Come on brat! We just started!" Anko yelled at her newest torment toy. Naruto gasped for air sweating like a pig. Kyuubi made him go through his morning routine regardless of today's training with Anko. So the blonde literally went from one training regiment to another. But it's not like he could complain.

In the two hours they had been training, Anko corrected his academy stance and showed him some basic moves. She also showed him various ways to stretch so he will be able to learn the Hebi fighting style later which based itself on speed and agility. To say that her training was gruesome would be an understatement of century. Starting from pushups to throwing kunai and improving his aim, she drilled him mercilessly. To add her own unique touch to the training every time he failed at something she threw senbon at his ass, if Naruto managed to dodge then good for him if not…

Anko trained/tormented him for two hours more and then decided to call it a day.

"Ok, we're done here," Anko stated crossing her arms under her breast, as soon as she said that Naruto fell limply to the ground thanking Kami for a break, "Ok seeing what we did today I have only one thing to say…you're not an idiot"

"Geez thanks," Naruto mumbled, "That made me fe..gyah!" He yelled when she stomped at his head.

"Silence! Now your sexy sensei is speaking!" She grinned sadistically, "Like I said you're not an idiot but you're still a crappy ninja, I thought that you had problems simply because you were stupid but seeing as you quickly mended most of you mistakes with just few pointers I concluded that you were really neglected in academy or you were simply a lazy ass…but looking at your predicament and character I thing that it's mixture of both."

She took her feet from his head.

"Ehe…I might have been too laid back at the academy." He rubbed his neck sheepishly making Anko sigh.

"I won't even comment that…be happy that you are showing signs of improvement, I would simply drop you if you wouldn't, now tell me what do you know about chakra affinities?"

Naruto's blank stare told her everything, "Ok as you know or should know there are five basic chakra elements, fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water." She stated, "Every shinobi has an affinity for some kind of chakra sometimes even two and very rarely three."

"Can someone have all five?" Naruto asked.

"No idea but it's probably impossible for a common folk like you or me, Hell even Harishima Senju or Uchiha Madara hadn't had all affinities ,the only guy who had all affinities was Rikudo Sennin but it's a myth just like his Rinnegan," Anko said with a smile.

'I would just love to see her face if she saw my Rinnegan,' Naruto giggled inside. Then he saw Anko pulling a piece of paper out of her coat.

"This is chakra paper, when you push your chakra in it shows what type of chakra you have…" She handed the paper to him, "Now if you have Fire affinity the paper will ignite and turn to ash, wind the paper will split in two, lightning the paper will wrinkle, earth the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away, and finally water the paper will become damp, got it?"

Naruto nodded and pushed his chakra in the paper. Anko looked at piece of paper with an emotionless face.

"Arg, it seems that it's faulty," Anko handed him another one, "Try with this one!" The result was the same, "Ok third time's a charm"

And for the third time the piece of paper split into four parts which ignited and turned to ash, wrinkled, crumbled away and became damp.

"Anko-sensei does it mean that I have all affinities?" Naruto asked brightly.

The snake lady nodded dumbly, but her mind was racing. She now had rare opportunity to put her hands on a very rare gem. Shinobi with all five affirmations with right sensei can achieve anything…

'And when he becomes famous ninja who the Konoha will have to thank?' A maniacal grin crept on her face, 'All those assholes will have to bow to me for raising such great ninja! Kukuku!'

Anko's dreamy/sadistic expression startled Naruto a bit not to mention her low giggle brought another person to his mind, the really creepy, pale one with snake like eyes…

She put both of her hands on his arms smiling brightly.

"Now my little Naru-chan I definitely see that you are worth my time and effort, and while you're still young and innocent, I mean inexperienced I will mold, I mean train you to be obedient, I mean be a great shinobi!" Anko chipped.

Naruto suddenly felt very threatened.

"A-Anko-sensei I think that you're exaggerating," Naruto shuttered, "You told me that it's impossible to have all five affinities, I think that those papers are just faulty…" However deep down inside Naruto wondered it that had something to do with his Rinnegan.

'**You're correct, human your eyes allow you to have all affinities and use them with ease,**' stated the Kyuubi.

'But don't all ninja do various jutsu? I saw Kakashi-sensei do a jutsu's with every element?' Naruto asked his tenant.

**'They can but those jutsu are usually weaker if particular element is not your main, and in comparison you can do all elemental jutsu like they were your main**.' He replied, Naruto wanted to ask more but he had been shaken roughly.

"Don't daydream brat," Anko nagged him, "Now since the training is over we'll go to buy you some more appropriate gear."

"And what's wrong with my jumpsuit?" Naruto shot back.

"I don't know hmmm…maybe KILL ME ORANGE!" Anko shouted back, "It's so horrible that it makes my eyes bleed!"

"How dare you! Orange is the best among color! How the hell would be recognized otherwise!" He yelled with Anko twitching her eye at him.

"Yeah it will make quite easy to recognize your body among the rest! Hell you might as well wear a kill me sign on your back! My student will not wear that Orange monstrosity any longer!" Anko threatened as it was final.

"But! It's durable and warm not to mention it's the only kind of clothes I can afford, I mean for some reason no one wants to buy them so I'm not that overpriced," Naruto said.

"Listen brat I will take you to the shop where you won't be overpriced, is that ok with you?" She sighed. Anko knew that it was a lost cause.

"Fine," Naruto gave in.

"What?!" She spluttered. She was certain that he would refuse.

"I mean that I had to buy a new one because this one is already ravaged thanks to Sasuke-teme!" He smoothed his patched suit, "So if you know a shop where I could buy something at normal price then I can't complain." He replied.

"Then why were you repulsed by the idea of changing it?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Because you insulted my favorite color," Naruto replied with big grin making Anko face palm.

"Meet me at my apartment in four hours and bring some money," Anko instructed.

"Hai Anko-sensei!"

* * *

_Konoha's Hospital, Sasuke's Room,_

"Come on Sasuke-kun I spent whole day preparing it for you," Sakura said trying to force feed Sasuke.

"No take mine! It's so much better!" Ino said doing the same.

'Why me?' He wailed mentally, "I'm not hungry," Sasuke replied. To tell the truth he had enough of that shit they called food in this hospital but he didn't want to give them more excuses to spend time here. At least they were allowed to visit him four hours per day…

"Hey Sasuke I don't want to pry but how did Naruto-baka managed to bring you back?" Sakura asked, "I know you so much better than him but…" She trailed off.

Young Uchiha was asking himself the same question since he came back to consciousness. At the end of their fight Naruto somehow managed to pull him towards him with insane speed and knock him out.

'But how did he managed to do that? Does he have a kekkai genkai? No it's impossible for such dobe to have something like that,' Sasuke mused, 'I guess it's the fox's power but why hadn't he used it from the beginning? Hmm...he probably still can't control it…yeah he was just lucky and surprised me, that's it!'

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, "Are you with us?"

"Hn," he grunted, "He was just lucky and surprised me…"

"HA I knew it! No way that Baka could ever defeat you in a fair fight Sasuke-kun," Sakura chipped, "He's an idiot after all."

"Hey don't you think you're being a little too mean Forehead? He's you're teammate too," Ino said. The blonde still felt bad for Naruto after Sakura outburst. Sakura looked at her friend/rival thinking about what she said.

'I guess he is too but he's an idiot and always get in mine and Sasuke's way…but on the other hand he brought Sasuke back and fulfilled his promise to me…maybe I was little too harsh on him…but he shouldn't have beaten Sasuke so much,' Sakura thought, He'll be fine he always is…" She replied casually.

Ino scoffed at that. Sakura could be really insensitive at the times. Then Ino realized that the same could be said about her too. She decided that after that she will visit Naruto and apologize for lashing out at him.

Then the door opened and a ANBU with a boar mask walked in.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno," addressed the ANBU, "You have to report to the Hokage immediately!"

"But Boar-san Sasuke is…"Sakura started.

"I'm fine Sakura," Sasuke replied and stood from the bed with a grunt, "Let's not keep the Hokage waiting."

"See ya Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied not caring much.

The ANBU walked them to the Hokage office and left without a word. Sakura knocked on the doors.

"COME IN!" The duo walked in and saw that Kakashi was inside already.

"Why have you called us Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"I will explain everything as soon as Naruto gets here, I hope he hadn't picked your bad habits Kakashi," Tsunade growled. It was obvious that she was in a foul mood.

"I'm sure that Naruto will be here in no time" Kakashi replied sweating slightly,' Come on Naruto it's really not the time to take my bad habits!'

No sooner after he finished that thought, one Uzumaki walked into the office. Only to be welcomed by a round of gasps. Everyone gawked at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

* * *

_With Naruto,_

After his training the young blonde went to take a shower. After that he decided to go to Ichiraku and take some ramen for Tayuya. He went to the hospital and knocked.

"Hey it's me, can I come in?" Naruto asked wanting to prevent further incidents.

"Yeah," Tayuya responded from the other side of the door. He walked inside and handed her steaming bowl of ramen which she accepted with gratitude.

"So how do you feel today Tayuya-chan?" He asked.

"Peachy," she replied. Because she couldn't use curses for a week she decided that sarcasm would suffice for now but her only miscalculation was that her caller was Naruto

"That's great!" He exclaimed, "You will be out of here in no time!"

"Yeah…" She sighed, "The Head nurse said that I could ride in wheelchair when they take this casts off me in about a week."

"So soon? You heal fast too?" He asked amazed.

"Nah apparently milk tank did a great job and healed my legs to the point that I can walk again in three weeks."

"Ok then I give you a tour around the village," Naruto stated, "And I will show you where I live."

"That will give me time to mentally prepare for that," Tayuya mumbled, "Do you know why Milk Tank wanted us to live together?"

"No idea, probably just to get back at me for calling her granny." He replied.

"HEY! How the hell living with me is getting back at you!" Tayuya yelled.

"I could name few reasons" he mumbled and narrowly avoided knife, "Hey how the hell are you getting all this knives and forks? The hospital only has plastic ones!"

"It's for me to know and for you to guess Shit…" She started.

"Language Tayuya," Naruto nagged her, "Anyways can I ask you a question?"

"It's not like I can stop you," Tayuya sighed.

"Why were you working for Orochimaru?" He asked, "You don't seem that bad."

"And what the f…you won't stop pestering me until I tell you eh?" He nodded, "To make a long story short, after my parents died I was sold to slavery and at some point Snake-fucker bought me off and gave me an offer work for him as ninja or as an guinea pig and there you go here we are."

"So you're an orphan too," Naruto acknowledged sadly.

"Yeah life wasn't fucking kind to me but I won't bitch about it, I moved on," Tayuya replied, "So what's your story?"

"I never knew my parents and the 4th Hokage sealed Kyuubi inside of me, people hated me for that and I got beaten up few dozen times especially on my birth day since it was the day that the Kyuubi attacked, until recently I never had any friends and recently the guy I thought was my best friend tried to kill me," Naruto said with a smile, "That's the most I think…"

"You seem to forget to add that you have the rarest Dōjutsu in the world," Tayuya added.

"Shh, we don't know who's listening!" He shushed her, "I want to keep that a secret!"

"I know, I know guess with how popular you are in the village, they would turn you into breeding bull in no time." She mocked, "Hey can you show it to me?"

"Not here someone might see," Naruto replied looking around the room panicking.

"Oh don't be such a pussy, come on show me."

"I don't want to, besides you've seen it already."

"I was half conscious then, pull it out!" She grabbed his sleeve and started to pull him closer.

"Let go you'll rip it!"

"Tsk it's durable!"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes you have I want to see it now!"

"Ok but just for a moment," Naruto said and prepared himself to activate his Rinnegan when the doors to their rooms flew open.

"Just what the hell are you two doing here!?" Shizune yelled with a fierce blush, she had overheard the conversation from the breeding bull point. She blushed even more when she saw where her hand was. Naruto was standing back to her and Tayuya still held his sleeve so from Shizune's perspective it looked like she was holding his… "How dare you do demand such things from Naruto-kun, Tayuya! Aren't you bit young for that!"

"What the hell are you talking about," Tayuya yelled.

"That you wanted to see his...his…" She blushed even more.

"His what?" The redheaded girl asked.

"You know what I heard everything and how you called him a breeding bull!" Shizune exclaimed, "To do such indecent things, in a hospital no less!"

Tayuya went through their talk again and blushed madly. From a third person perspective their talk might be interpreted like that then she was trying to…That she was still holding his sleeve that was on the waist line.

'Oh fuck me sideways,' Tayuya let it go and turned her face from Shizune blushing even more.

"And you young man how could you take advantage of her state like that then!" She nagged Naruto, "I knew that being so long in Jiraya's company would have negative consequences on you!"

"But Nee-chan what are you talking about!" Naruto yelled confused. While he had no idea what they were talking about, but he knew that he needed some excuse to hide his Rinnegan then he got an idea, "She just wanted to see the seal on my belly!"

"What?!" Shizune gasped flabbergasted.

"What else she would want to see?" Naruto asked. Shizune turned embarrassed, "Hey Tayuya-chan what was Shizune-nee talking about?" He asked.

Tayuya mumbled something.

"Care to repeat?"

"I said, that she thought that I wanted to see your fucking DICK!" She yelled blushing even more.

Now it was time for Naruto to get red.

"WHAT!? Nee-chan how could you! Why would I ever show it to Tayuya!" He exclaimed.

"And why would I ever want to see that disgusting thing!" Add the redheaded girl.

Shizune just ran out of the room hiding her face in her hands leaving both tje teens alone.

Naruto sighed, "I will show it to you when we go to my home," he stated.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Tayuya yelled.

"Language and you wanted to see it!" Naruto exclaimed shaking his head. He would never understand woman.

"But no not that, that other thing you retard!" Tayuya growled.

"I was talking about that it! Are you some pervert so that you want to see the other it so badly?"

"GRAAA!"

* * *

_Anko's Apartment, _

"And then whole Konoha will bow to ME THE GREAT AND SEXY ANKO-SAMA FOR TARAINING THE ULIMATE NINJA KUKUKUKU!" She cackled madly. Her gloat was interrupted by the doorbell. She opened the doors and saw Naruto.

"I don't remember you being that ravaged after our training," Anko rubbed her chin.

"Long story, don't want to speak about it," Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever, it's time to make you into a decent LOOKING ninja," Anko said with a cheeky grin.

"No need to be such ass, crazy snake lady," mumbled the blond and found himself into tight head lock.

"What was that Naru-chan?" She asked sweetly.

"N-Nothing," Naruto stammered.

"Though so, now let's go to shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Hai," Naruto said and henge'd into some ordinary looking pedestrian.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's easier this way," Naruto replied, "I guess I should have done it earlier, under henge no one will overprice me or chase me out of their store."

Anko furrowed her eyebrows.

"Naruto I want you to listen very carefully now," Anko put her hands on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Never be ashamed of who you are no matter the consequences, while your current method is effective in some situations you will later realize that you're using it more often and often and ultimately it will become a habit." She told him.

"Anko-sensei…did you have the same problem?" Naruto asked dropping his henge.

"Yes I did some time ago, but at one point some people helped me to be myself and stop hiding and well more or less it worked." She grinned, "Don't let people's hate change the view on yourself; it's not even your fault that they hate you."

Naruto's eyes widen.

"You know who I told?" He asked

"Yeah every Jonin even special ones are briefed about you," Anko said, "But don't worry brat I don't think that you are a demon."

"Thanks Anko-sensei…and I don't think of you as traitor too!" She replied surprising her, "Orochi-teme is at fault here, not you!"

Anko felt touched a little, she rarely heard those words from any one.

"But how did you guessed?" She asked genuinely curious about that, "It's not like I gloat right and left that he was my sensei?"

"Aside from the fact that you are crazy snake lady…" She pumped her fist at top of his head, "It was not too difficult to connect the dots, calling you snake whore and other bad stuff related to either snake or traitor it wasn't that hard to guess, they teach about Orochimaru's betrayal at academy."

To tell the truth he realized that this morning when another portion of knowledge sank into his head. He beat himself for not realizing that he was containing Kyuubi, if he only read those damn books he would have guessed why he was so hated.

"I'm quite impressed that you figured it on your own brat," Anko praised him

"It wasn't that hard," He rubbed his neck, "Every time you laugh you sound like him..."

He found himself in strong head lock….again

"I DO NOT LAUGH LIKE THAT BASTARD!" She screeched.

"YOU DO!" Naruto chocked, "But you have different eyes!"

She lessened her hold.

"What do you mean," Anko furrowed her eyebrows.

"His eyes are all cold and deadly…like a snake…like he's already dead inside you have similar ones when you are pissed but yours are much more nicer and not dead like his."

He turned to so he could look into her eyes and smiled brightly, "I'm glad that he didn't do anything to take that look from you."

Anko in spite herself blushed. Naruto seemed genuinely happy that Orochimaru hadn't done anything permanent to her.

'Expect form that damn seal,' she sighed and decided to tease the brat a little, "Oh my you really work fast Naru-chan don't you?" Anko purred.

"Anko-sensei?" He shuttered when her hands moved from his neck to his chest.

"Complementing lady's eyes like that? I didn't know you had it in you." She smirked feeling the young blonde tense, "Maybe I should reward you a bit?"

She trailed her fingers along his chest, 'He could put some muscle here, bit to scrawny for my tastes, but that whiskers are so adorable…hihihi…NO STOP! Bad Anko! Bad Anko! No going after fourteen years old boys! People might start to get ideas that I adopted HIS nasty habits!'

While Anko was deep in her thoughts, Naruto felt his face heated. Anko was now trailing her slender fingers along his chest and pressing her generous bosom to the back of his head not to mention she only had her fishnet T shirt on top.

'Not good,' Naruto gulped

**'You know how many men would kill to be in your position right now?**' The Fox said, '**Hot vixen pressing her breasts to your head, enjoy while it lasts it's not like you can get it so often.'**

'Hey! I'm sure that Sakura-chan will accept me one day,' Naruto replied

'**And your worthless teacher will stop reading porn in public…**' The fox deadpanned, '**You are aware that they are other women aside pink-head?'**

'I…'

He hadn't managed to answer because he was shaken roughly.

"Hey brat are you here? Hello?" Anko waved her hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry sensei I spaced out." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Someone felt little too comfortable eh?" She grinned at his blush, "Not that I blame you, who could resist such a divine body as mine? Anyways let's go shopping it's time to get rid of that orange monstrosity!"

* * *

_Shopping District, _

Naruto and Anko walked through the shopping district, passing various shops.

"So sensei where is that shop you're taking me?" He asked.

"Near, but let's say it's not your typical shop." She smiled mysteriously; then she pointed to the back alley and led him there. After few turns Naruto saw quite a obscure looking building with a shop sign.

"Are you sure that this is a shop? It looks on the verge of collapsing," Naruto asked.

"Deception is Ninja's greatest weapon, brat,"

She opened the door and motioned him to go in, "This is where ANBU are buying, only good stuff is sold here!"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he entered, the shop was much bigger than the outside suggested. The wooden floor was polished to the point it was shining. The shop offered variety of goods from kunai to shinobi sandals. An old man was sitting behind the counter and looked at them, or rather at Anko.

"What a sight for sore eyes!" He smiled widely, "Little Anko has graced my humble shop."

"Come on Mushi don't you see that I'm with company," Anko blushed and the old man saddened.

"It seems that you have taken bad habits after you teacher, that's your type? Blond and innoc…" He paused when a kunai swirled next to his head.

"SHUT UP! It's not like that," Anko yelled embarrassed.

"So I still got a chance then?" He rubbed his beard; Mushi was around seventy and was bald as a knee. He had brown eyes and a long Chinese bread, and was quite tall above, at least 170cm.

Anko huffed.

"Yeah even if I was drunk enough to let you have your way with me I doubt that you could even do anything gramps!" She grinned.

"That hurts you know?" He cried with fake anime tears.

"And secondly I doubt that your wife would be happy to hear about what you just said."

"Ok ok I'll stop," Mushi waved his hands franticly, "But won't you introduce that young man to me?"

"He's my newest unofficial apprentice Naruto Uzumaki!" The sadistic ninja proclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Mushi-jiji," Naruto smiled brightly.

"Likewise Naruto-san, now how can I help you?" He asked.

"Kid needs new gear," Anko stated.

"I guessed that much," Mushi at him looked critically, "Honey!" He shouted.

In about two minutes elderly woman also around seventy walked from the back room. She had shot grey hair tied in a bun and green eyes. She was wearing some outdated tunic.

"Yea hon…oh it's Anko-chan!" The woman smiled and hugged Anko, "How's it going dear?"

"Good Ai, I brought a guy here who desperately needed a fashion adviser," Anko pointed at Naruto.

"Dear Kami! Come now with me young man we'll find you some normal clothes immediately!"

The young blonde was about to protest but older woman silence him with a gaze and dragged him deeper into the shop.

When out of reach Mushi spoke silently.

"Anko-chan you know that associating with that boy will cause you troubles, not I have anything against him but I'm worried about you."

"I know gramps but I don't want to abandon him simply because people hate him more than me, it would make me feel like a hypocrite." She said.

"But I don't want to ever see you again hiding in my shop when mobs were chasing you," Mushi sadly remembered.

"I can take care of myself now, I'm only regretting now that I hadn't collected him sooner, it's a miracle that he hadn't turned into a psycho yet," Anko sighed.

"I'm so sad, me and my wife weren't able to prevent you from turning into such a psycho," Mushi wiped off his fake tear.

"What the hell? You really want to get the taste of my fist this time!" She yelled.

"No, no your lips would suffice," Mushi grinned perversely.

"You damn old perv!" She blushed.

"Oh come on don't blush like a schoolgirl, you think I don't hear rumors about you?" He chuckled, "You're not that innocent but still far too inexperienced to give me even a challenge in teasing."

"Ok yeah? GRANNY AI! Grandpa Mushi is being perverted to me again!" Anko shouted.

The KI shoot them from the other side of the shop and loud thudding steps could be heard. Mushi started to sweat, "I'll go check on Naru-chan, have fun!"

* * *

_With Naruto,_

"Now young man we'll need you to get you something more ninja like," she started to pick various clothes, "Try this and I will go to find some more," Naruto went to the dresser and Ai went searching for more clothes when…

"GRANNY AI! Grandpa Mushi is being perverted to me again!" Her dear surrogate granddaughter shouted.

"Oh that old mushroom looks like the last beating wasn't enough," she cracked her knuckles. On her way she passed a sniffling Anko, it only added oil to the fire.

As soon as Ai passed Anko her teary face vanished replaced by sly grin. She walked to the changing rooms.

"Hey brat you dressed yet," Anko asked frustrated.

"Yeah," Naruto moved the veil and presented himself.

Anko had to admit that the saying the fine feathers makes fine bird had something in it.

Naruto was now wearing black high collar vest with white inner layer, under it was white V-neck T-shirt. He also had chosen a black pair ANBU cargo pants with black and white sandals.

Anko caught herself gawking at Naruto; somehow a completely different person came to her mind.

"Nice going brat, you finally look presentable," smirked the Kyuubi

"Wait I just need to get one more thing!" He grinned and ran to the section that had coats. After a few minutes he came back with a black hooded coat with orange flames at the edges, but the most surprising part was the…Kyuubi on his back in attack position with his nine tails around him. Naruto walked to the mirror and looked at himself. He had to admit that he looked way better than in his previous gear.

Now Anko had a flashback. Looking at the blonde boy admiring himself in the mirror, a man she looked up to, (had a small crush on) came to her mind. With his sun kissed blonde hair and sky blue eyes looking with kindness at anyone even a student of a traitor, and his white coat with red flames waving at the wind…

'But its impossible Yondaime didn't have a son!' Anko mussed, 'I need to investigate it deeper.'

"So how do you like it Anko-sensei?" He asked ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure brat? Wearing the Kyuubi like that, isn't it a little provocative?" She asked with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. His eyes had the same look too.

"I shouldn't be ashamed of whom I am," Naruto grinned, "I am me and no one else and if anyone has a problem with that then let them come!" He exclaimed, Anko chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"All right, let's go to pay and then we'll grab something to eat," Anko smiled, they moved to the cash where ravaged Mushi was kneeling next to Ai.

"My look how handsome you look now," Ai commented, "I bet now all ladies will go after you."

Naruto blushed at her comment.

"Thanks Ai-baa-chan," Naruto mumbled.

"Aww he's so adorable!" Ai pinched his cheeks, "Just like you were! Lil Anko!"

"It's not the time for sappy stories," Anko pouted.

"Ah there's that cute pout! You always did that when you failed something or that last time when you…"

"How much for everything Mushi," Anko growled red from embarrassment.

"Let's see…it will be 134,000 ryo for all but I can give you a 4000 discount," Mushi said with Naruto already pulling out his stashed wallet and gave them the sum.

"Hey since do when you have that much money?" Anko gawked at the bill filled toad-like walled.

"I've got part of Zabuza's bounty so I don't have to worry about money for some time now," Naruto replied packing his clothes, "Hey baa-chan can you keep those coat with Kyuubi for me?"

"Of course the one you bought was the first one sold in fourteen years I had half mind just to throw them out, if you like I can keep them for you. I can sell them to you them with Ninety percent discount." She smiled.

"Really?! Thanks baa-chan!" Naruto got so excited that he hugged her, and she laughed and patted his head.

"Now now don't hug me like that or Anko-chan might get jealous." She smirked.

"And what the hell that supposed to mean!" Anko shouted, "Naruto let's go!" Ankp dragged him out of the shop.

"To see Yondaime son with her…I'll start believing in fate." Mushi said.

"Hehe but I hope she will wait until he's sixteen at least…" Ai added.

* * *

With Naruto and Anko,

"Stupid old people..." She muttered angrily, "Sticking their old wrinkled noses everywhere."

"I like them…lil-Anko-chan." He laughed but stopped when he felt her glare on him.

"Ohhh…you just stepped into very cold and dark place…" She said sweetly and crept closer.

"Anko-sensei I was just kidding, hehe it was just for fun!" Naruto started to retreat.

"Ohh but we will have so much fun together!" She chipped.

Naruto was waiting for his fate when suddenly a voice boomed from behind him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage is calling for you," Announced the bear ANBU, "You're coming with me now."

"Of course I will, see you tomorrow Anko sensei!" He exclaimed, relieved that he would see her another day.

"Yeah we will have extra fun training tomorrow kukukuu." She smiled very sweetly and walked away.

Naruto gulped.

"You have my sympathy Naruto." The Bear ANBU said and shunsin'ed with him to Hokage tower.

* * *

_Inside the Hokage's Office, _

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were gawking at Naruto, not comprehending the situation. Gone was the orange monstrosity replaced by his new gear.

'He actually stopped looking like a living hit me target?' They thought in unison.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto…you finally started trying to look like a ninja?" Tsunade breached coming out of her shell shock.

"Hey! My jumpsuit was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Then why have you changed it?" She asked.

"It was destroyed beyond repair and I couldn't find new one." Naruto half lied.

"Ok whatever; I called all of you here to discuss the future of team 7!" She started; Naruto looked at his team mates and his sensei, or rather glared at them- Especially at Sasuke. The raven haired boy returned the glare, "It seems that this team needs really start to work things from the ground again."

"Hokage-sama I believe that I will handle them and correct their mistakes with more intense training." Kakashi said making Naruto snort, "Something wrong Naruto?"

"Just like you did until now eh Kakashi?" Naruto spat.

"It's Kakashi-sensei Naruto," Kakashi informed.

"I'll start calling you sensei when you actually teaching me something useful!" Naruto pushed, "All you ever taught me was a damn tree walking technique and nothing more!"

"Naruto calm down," Tsunade said.

"Sorry baa-chan but I just can stand that," Naruto replied, "All he's ever done was train Sasuke and left me and Sakura-chan hanging."

"Naruto don't speak to sensei like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah dobe know your place," Sasuke added with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"I would shut up if I were you, you damn traitor!" He growled. Sasuke scowled at him and moved closer.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke challenged.

"I told you to shut up you damn traitor…I don't know why you aren't in a damn prison now!" Naruto screeched.

"Naruto how dare you to speak to Sasuke-kun like that you baka!" Sakura yelled.

The air was thick with tension.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared and stomped creating a mini-earthquake, "You will behave in my presence or I will throw all of you through the damn window!"

Content with scaring them to silence Tsunade continued.

"Answering your question of why the Uchiha brat wasn't imprisoned. The council stated that we can't waste the potential of the last "loyal" Uchiha in village." She said making Sasuke smirk, "But to prevent his future escapades, a seal will be placed on him allowing us to localize him everywhere and paralyze him in he attempted to escape Konoha again."

"WHAT!? You can't treat me like that! I'm the elite Uchiha not some stray dog to be collared!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Listen you damn prick, I don't give a shit about who you are!" She exclaimed "You're lucky that you have the council support or else you would be rotting in prison for your betrayal boy, so don't push me!" Tsunade stood and walked to him lifting him off the round with one hand.

She looked him dead into eyes.

"And trust me if you piss me off I will have you strapped to the fucking bed with many tight leather belts and then raped by a dozen of kunoichi so you wouldn't be the last Uchiha thus your special status would be null and void in nine months…oh and I would instruct them to not be gentle, Am I clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Sasuke said in small voice pale from fear. Everyone, including Naruto was looking at her with horror.

"Now that we cleared that, Kakashi I will have you supervised by one of my men and I will be given weekly report about their progress, and trust me you better get your lazy ass to work or else…"

"Understood Hokage-sama," Kakashi chocked, the threats directed to Sasuke still fresh in his mind.

"Your team won't go on any missions for about two months, it depends how much time it will take for your new member to heal." Tsunade said off track.

"Baa-chan you aren't speaking off…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Yes she will be in your team as soon as she heals, it's a part of your mission of course," Tsunade smiled deviously.

Naruto face palmed, more bruises were on its way already.

"One thing baa-chan, I have found myself a sensei already so can I skip the training with them?" Naruto asked pointing at them surprising his fellow team.

"Who are you training with?" Tsunade asked intrigued.

"With Anko Mitarashi," Naruto announced.

Sasuke and Sakura remembered the creepy lady and considered that Naruto went insane, well more insane at least.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi had one thought in mind.

'One hyperactive idiot found another.'

"Naruto are you certain that this is good idea?" Tsunade asked she dreaded the prospect of the two of them…together.

"She already taught me more than that guy," Naruto pointed at Kakashi who sweat dropped and being called that guy, "Besides I like being with her more than them/"

"Don't be an asshole Naruto! We're your team!" Sakura yelled.

"Me? An asshole? Now that is funny because when either of you are assholes to me it's ok but when I stand my ground I'm suddenly the worst!"

He leveled her with his glare, "You know who an asshole is? For example a sensei who abandon his student in a time of need, or a supposed best friend who stabs your chest with his Chidori twice, or a pink harpy who treats you like a garbage despite your best efforts, those are the real assholes."

Pregnant silence fell after his words. Kakashi, Sakura, and even Sasuke had a decency to hang their heads in shame.

Naruto felt rage boiling inside him with his blood burning.

'**Use your anger, kill them now**,' Kyuubi urged, '**You know that they deserve it!**'

'Soiled gruesome beating yes, but not killing,' Naruto took a deep breath calming himself down, "So Baa-chan?"

"Naruto, Konoha has always valued teamwork and Kakashi is your assigned sensei." The young blonde's shoulders slumped, "But seeing that you're all little tense now you will start training within a week, until then your free to do whatever you want, and mind that Anko might not always have time for you." Tsunade finished smiling, "And if you still have complains then report it to me and I'll take care of that." She evilly glared at Kakashi, "That's all your dismissed."

The group left the office and Naruto took his shopping bags he left before entering the office. They walked out of the Hokage tower into the streets. As soon as they got out he began walking towards his home.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started, "We have to speak."

"I have nothing to speak about with you," Naruto replied coldly, his back still turned to them.

"Then just listen," Kakashi asked. Seeing as Naruto stood still he continued, "For starters I want to apologize to you for failing you as the sensei…you were right I did abandoned you before the Chunnin exams….I shouldn't just have focused on Sasuke, you are just as my much student as he is. I'm sorry for treating you like that; I will make it up to you if you give me a chance." Kakashi pleaded, "Sasuke, Sakura don't you have something to say too?"

Sakura hesitated, torn by the inner conflict. She didn't want to apologize. Naruto was an idiotic, annoying, stupid prankster that often got in hers and Sasuke's way but on the other hand he saved her few times and fulfilled his promise to her and she might have went overboard with yelling and slapping him in hospital.

"Naruto….while you still annoy me you didn't deserve what I did to you at the hospital and I'm sorry for that…I hope that we can still be friends in future." She muttered loud enough to hear.

Then Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sasuke with anticipation.

The latter huffed, he had nothing to apologize for, he was an Uchiha and Naruto was just a mean to an end to him. He glared at his back eyes the Kyuubi picture on his back. Then an idea hit him. While his option for leaving Konoha was closed now, he saw the raw power that Naruto emitted when he used Kyuubi powers…

'And if I find a way to control it…' He grinned inwardly, a devious plan forming in his mind.

"I admit that I might have gone slightly overboard with my desire for revenge…hn," Sasuke acknowledged in his aloof manner to not raise any suspicion.

Now the rest depended on Naruto. He was now torn inside. The feelings of initial happiness were fighting with his anger and bitterness over his past treatment. But Naruto being himself knew that he at least partly forgiven them.

'Maybe we can start over again?' Kakashi mussed, "See ya in a week!" He waved at them and walked away having small smile on his face.

When he walked out of the hearing distance Kakashi turned to his two students.

"Now as you have seen we all hurt Naruto in a way and we have to try to make it up to him, especially you Sasuke so maybe you could save what remained of your friendship with him…go to think over it, Sakura…" He addressed her.

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"You will meet me here tomorrow at 8 Am sharp at the training ground seven, among the team you are the weakest one…I apologize to you to for my negligence we will start training as soon as possible so you can catch up to the boys…and during that week I want both you to at least to attempt speaking to Naruto, he's your teammate so try to hang out with him a bit." Kakashi ordered calmly.

"Hai!" They said in unison.

"Sasuke let's go to the T&I department we have a seal to place on you." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Fine," Sasuke replied peeved and resigned, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Hokage. His sensei put a hand on his and vanished in a puff of smoke away from Sakura-chan.

* * *

_T&I Department,_

"Well look whose here?" Anko chipped seeing Kakashi and Sasuke, "The One-Eyed pervert and Duck-Ass princess, what can I do for you?"

"Actually nothing Anko-san," Kakashi proclaimed, "We came here to place a seal on Sasuke."

"Aww that's a shame I wish I could play with little Uchiha here," Anko licked her lips in anticipation. Sasuke suddenly remembered why she creped him out so much, "He would remember well to not hurt my Naru-chan."

Both of them looked at her agape.

"Naru-chan?" Kakashi chocked.

"Why yes, he's my unofficial sla…student now." She said happily.

"He's MY student you know."The one eyed Jonin said defiantly.

"Really? From what I heard you only taught him tree walking. That's not much coming from famous copy ninja Kakashi Hatake," Anko laughed at him.

"That was only thing he was capable of learning at that time." He replied.

"Only thing, hmph, that porn you read must have really melted your brain. He leaned friggin Shadow Clone Jutsu! If you focused on training him instead of princess here you would see his potential," Anko shot back.

"And what do you know of his potential? You trained him what two, three times?" He asked.

"Two actually, and I fixed few things you hadn't bothered too. I have half mind to go to Hokage and ask her to give him to me as an apprentice." Anko pushed shocking them each for different reasons. Kakashi feared that he would lose a student and Sasuke fumed that Naruto was offered apprenticeship over him.

"Well we're starting the trainings again on Monday morning so it won't happen," Kakashi remarked slightly aggravated.

"You're lucky that I have a shit load of work here Hatake," She said darkly and crept closer pressing her generous bosom to his chest. He would enjoy it if not for the sharp object pressing to his groin, "He's better be all sappy with happiness after you train here or trust me reading about sex will be only thing you can do in future in that area." She said with menace and turned to Sasuke, "And you Duck-ass…let's say that we will have a long and fun session if you hurt him again."

Sasuke paled remembering Hokage's words about him and the group of Kunoichi. Anko content with the fear in their eyes smiled brightly as she brushed Sasuke's raven hair.

"Now I got to work so have a nice day!" Anko said walking away with light kick to her step.

"Scary," Sasuke muttered when she was out of ear distance.

"I agree, let's get the seal done with already."

* * *

_Naruto's Apartment Night,_

Naruto stretched in his bed trying to fall asleep but he was failing. He was still excited that his team apologized to him and the fact that Anko showed him that cool shop where he could finally buy some cool gear, especially his new badass Kyuubi coat.

'**You know that will cause you more trouble than it is worth?**' Kyuubi said, '**It is totally pointless to have such thing.**' Roared the Kyuubi but deep inside he felt a bit of smug satisfaction that they used to make clothes with his image.

'It's not pointless, Anko-sensei was totally right I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am! I should take pride in myself….and I wanted to…you know…' Naruto trailed off.

'**Spit it out brat I don't have patience for shuttering!**' Nine-Tails growled.

'To show you that I appreciate what you are doing for me,' He replied surprising Kyuubi, 'All that healing and bothering to teach me how to use my Rinnegan, I'm really grateful you know.'

**'I'm just doing that so you won't die and me by default! I'm doing it just for myself!**' Kyuubi snapped growling a bit.

'I know that I'm often annoying and handful but know that I'm not ashamed of being your jinchūriki…it caused me much pain but now I think it's kind of cool and badass to have you inside me.'

**'Go to sleep kid,'** The ancient fox replied.

Naruto grinned, 'Good night Kyuubi…' The blonde said and received a low rumble in response.

* * *

A/N

Ok so some bad air was cleaned but it seems that Sasuke have his own agenda as usual...

I hope you enjoyed it! Because the stage is set and the main action will began.

Don't forget to **Review!**

* * *

**Deathwhisper119:** here you go

**Psudocode Samurai: **Well she's my third favorite with tayuya being the second I won't tell you who is the first one because it would ruin the surprise, and thanks.

**OoOXylionOoO:** Thanks

**Link0011: **thanks and you will see

**Windninja1000:** Glad to hear it

**Takei Daloui: **Thanks

**IronShounen:** Yeah but how happily you would die.

**ApocalypseDragon169x3:** Thanks for review and please bear with it for a few chapters. I rewatched the Naruto and that was the way he acted…that pissed me off too but I'm against over the day 180 degree change of personality so I'll slowly change him into someone bearable.

**dbzsotrum9:** Well we spoke about it, anyways thanks for review.

**Tronop04: **and you will

**Coldblue:** Thanks for the review and onto the questions. 1. Foreign2. Like I said there will be four3. I'll consider that anyways thanks for your suggestion and with the new girls list you again guessed one and about the age limit well….let's say that the one I have in mind is a bit more older than ten years.

**Vermillion Blade:**Thanks that you enjoy my work I'll try to make you grin through all the story(except serious parts)

**Rotting Demon: **Well I have different girls planned for him but thanks for review.

**Hiatagi-Satori:** I agree there should be much more NaruTayu fic!

**Ghost131: **Thanks dude

**tobiuchiha91:** Don't worry they will have plenty of moments.

**SkyRage: **Then we're on the same page here dude don't worry then

**RINNESHARINGAN:**thanks.

**Dragonfang100: ** Not bad idea not bad at all

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Well I can't take credits that that was my Beta Imoyshi who added that.

**Mudane:** Don't worry there won't be.


	5. Shadows of the Dawn

During a week before his official training with his team Naruto fell into a sort of routine. He woke up early and went straight into the Kyuubi's training, then he moved to training with Anko, then visiting Tayuya, and the rest of the day he had for himself. Which he mostly spent on pestering Kyuubi to teach him more about Rinnegan but the fox was adamant. He told Naruto that until he was at least decent with the Banshō Ten'in he won't teach him any other new moves.

He justified it with telling him that one good move was better than ten crappy which finished every discussion. So Naruto spent every free moment on honing his skill with the Rinnegan.

During that week he also managed to cover all material from the first two years of academy. He concluded that in that pace he would have whole academy down in a month time.

But also few surprises came along the way, first one was Ino. She came to his home and apologized for her behavior in hospital, she even invited him to hang out with her team which he gladly accepted. And so he spent nice evening with team 10.

The blond kind off envied them. The atmosphere was totally different than in his team. They were getting along for starters and there weren't any tension between them unlike in his team.

The week had passed surprisingly fast.

So Naruto have found himself training for the last time with Anko…

"…Come on brat you can do better than that!" Anko shouted sending lightning fast punches at his face. Naruto ducked under and tried to hit her exposed belly but suddenly found himself wrapped by a dozen snakes, "And stop! Wow you beat your previous record! Now you can hold on for four minutes and twenty three seconds before I own you," she chipped.

While still unable to land a direct hit, at least he managed to hold for some time, of course if she was serious…

"Yippee three seconds longer," he muttered untangling himself from the snake hold.

"Don't sweat it Naru-chan it's me you fighting after all," Anko grinned, "But for someone who is learning the Hebi style for only two days…you're not that horribly bad."

"Geez thanks…well so that's it huh," he asked sadly.

"Don't mope around," she socked him playfully in the shoulder, "I'm not dying, the only difference is that we won't meet every day, besides I'm going on the mission tomorrow so it's good riddance!"

"Yeah but I really prefer our trainings," Naruto lowly replied, "You're so much better than my sensei."

"Aww you're making me blush," Anko teased, "Now I've got a few gifts for you."

"Really?!" Naruto eyes lit like stars with a small amount of drool trailing down his chin.

"Yup," Anko pulled out a scroll and unsealed it revealing a few things, "First of all these are chakra weights. You are to put them on your arms and legs and walk in it every day it will help you train your strength and speed."

She handed it to him; Naruto weighted it in his hands.

"Aren't these too light?," he asked.

"That's where the word chakra comes in," Anko preached, "You see those seals? Put your chakra into them just a bit." Naruto did as instructed and instantly the weights felt heavier, "The more chakra you put here the more heavier it gets, the seal on the back is the release seal so it comes back to the normal weight, now…"

She handed him another scroll,

"That contains the basics of the Hebi style, memorize it and practice it on your own and when we meet again I'll check your progress so you'd better train it or else…" She left the last part hanging, "And for last…" She gave him the forearms protectors with kanji for snake and fox on each , "You don't strike me as the sword type so it will help you to defend yourself and surprise the opponents since it will be hidden under your sleeve…but for Kami's sake don't try to block any mace or other blunt objects…or two handed swords...and axes…well to think off don't try to block anything other than normal katana or tanto with it, it's made of reinforced steel but your bones aren't so keep that in mind!"

"Thanks Anko-sensei these gifts means a lot to me, I'll treasure them," he exclaimed happily, "Or I won't be Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage of Konoha!"

"And," she asked playfully.

"…and of course student of the great, sexy, and single Anko Mitarashi-sama!" Naruto quickly added.

"Good boy…on the other hand wait I have one more thing for you, look carefully…"

She slowly made a Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, and Tiger hand seal," Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Suddenly a steam of fire came out of her mouth setting everything within twenty feet on fire.

"Whoa that's so cool," Naruto uttered.

"Have you memorized the hand seals," she asked with the blond nodding, "Now do it!"

Naruto mimicked the hand seals.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" He shouted but instead of a steam of fire barely a flicker came out with lots of smoke, "Gyah! Cough...damn…"

"Again, try to use the right amount of chakra this time," Anko nagged and after two hours Naruto managed to grasp the concept and produce a decent fire.

"Oh I've got it," he exclaimed happily with a big grin.

"Good! It's a c-rank jutsu so be careful with it," she warned.

"Ok Anko-sensei, um...would you like to eat dinner with me? My treat," the blond asked overcome with joy.

"Dango?"

"Dango!"

"Ok I'm in," she smiled with the feeling of her mouth watering, "Let's go!" She grabbed him and shunshin'ed away.

"You totally have to teach me that," Naruto said when he appeared in front of the Dango restaurant.

"You're still too much of a greenhorn to learn this," she teased, "And now Dango, Dango, Dango…" Anko sang happily clapping her hands.

They both sat at the Anko's usual table and ordered their first servings. They chattered idly when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Hey Anko," Kurenai Yuhi greeted.

She was a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over that was very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Hello Naruto, can I sit with you," the duo nodded and Kurenai sat at the table.

"So what the two of you doing here, I didn't know that you even knew each other?" She asked very curious.

"Well we're back from our training," Anko said munching on her precious dango, "I'm whipping him into decent ninja or at least I'm trying," she teased.

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Zip it, I'm your sensei and what I say goes," Anko waved her hand making Kurenai sweat drop.

"So Naruto how are you feeling," Kurenai asked, "Kiba said that you were pretty beaten up."

"I'm fine thanks, I always heal fast, not even a Chidori in the chest can stop me," Naruto smirked making Anko choke on her food.

"Chidori to your what?!" Anko asked flabbergasted.

"Chest, Sasuke-teme stabbed me with it twice," he replied casually making Anko choke on her food...again.

Anko and Kurenai exchanged stunned glances.

"Then why did toy never tell me that?" She asked incredulously, "The Uchiha brat can pretty much do that technique perfectly."

"I know but due to my…predicament…" The blond recalled the fitting word he learned from the book, "I managed to survive."

"Naruto are you talking about the Kyuubi?" Kurenai asked carefully.

"Yeah, thanks to him I'm alive…now that I'm thinking about it he actually saved me a few other times as well," Naruto stated.

'**Because you couldn't even save yourself,**' Kyuubi added mocking him.

"Well I noticed that your new gear," she quizzed, "Especially the coat, didn't even know that they even produce something like that?"

"This one is apparently fourteen years old, looks like the fashion for Kyuubi passed some time ago," the blond joked.

"Yeah he's now the only person who would buy something like that," Anko added stuffing her face with more mouth watering dango.

"But Naruto don't you think that's a little too provocative," she asked, Kurenai was one of a few Jonin who didn't hated him. She perfectly understood his predicament; he was suffering for something that wasn't even his fault.

"I am who I am, I'm done hiding who I am," he said confidently, "Either they will accept me fully with the entire package or won't at all!"

"So you will tell your peer about your…package?" She asked cocking her eyebrow.

"It's still an S-rank secret," he said somewhat hesitantly, "But if they ask me directly whether I'm a Jinchūriki of Kyuubi I'll tell them the truth."

"Hmm, well I guess it's your call then Naruto…but tell me what caused this sudden change?" She inquired but already knew the answer.

"I guess a tip from a good teacher," Naruto looked at Anko with gratitude.

"You meant the best, right Naruto?" Anko asked with a sweet**/**scary smile making him sweat.

"O-Of course I meant that," he stammered.

"Good boy," she patted his head, "Now Kure-chan how's it going with Asuma?"

"It's good," Kura-chan replied blushing slightly.

"Aww it seems that someone moved past first base," Anko laughed boastfully at the expense of Kurenai crimson blush.

"Anko, it's not funny!" Kurenai yelled.

"Sure it is eh Naruto," Anko elbowed him lightly, but he looked at her confused.

"What's the first base?" Naruto asked innocently.

Anko started at him blankly.

"You're kidding right? With your sexy justu you don't know what the first base is?" She asked dryly.

"Well I got a model for my Sexy justu from some smutty magazine, but those were just pictures…I guess I'll just ask Kakashi or Ero-sennin," the innocent boy mused.

"NO!" Kurenai exclaimed, she dreaded to think how Kakashi would corrupt Naruto's young mind, "And who is that Ero-sennin you spoke of?"

"Jiraya the Sannin but I call him Ero-sennin because he regularly peeps on women in bathhouses and calls it 'research," Naruto casually remarked.

"You know Jiraya the Sannin?" Anko asked incredulously beating Kurenai who wanted to shout in outrage.

"Yeah he trained me briefly before the Chunnin exams and let me sign the toad summoning contract," Naruto informed, "And why you are so against it Kurenai-sensei?"

"Well…they might…put the wrong ideas about relationships as a whole in your head," Kurenai muttered wondering how to lay it down to him.

Anko rolled her eyes.

"Naruto look," he put her finger to her lips, "Fist base," she groped her breast, "Second base," she moved her hand again to her mouth when Kurenai grabbed her hand.

"That's all he needs to know for now!" She nagged her with a blush.

"Oh you're such a prude Kure-chan I was just getting to the good part!" Anko exclaimed, "Just look at him he can't wait to know what third base and home is!" She pointed at Naruto who was now beef red form Anko's vulgar gestures.

"N-No I'll be fine with just fist two bases," Naruto stammered embarrassed, but swiftly then he remembered that he had to collect Tayuya form hospital, "Uh-oh I totally forgot something! I need to go!"

He pulled out his wallet and called the waitress to pay the bill. After that he ran out of the restaurant.

"You know that someone will have to tell him that?" Anko asked/stated.

"Yeah but I'm worried that if it will be Kakashi, Jiraya or you…then Konoha would get another pervert," Kurenai said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey come on I'm not that bad! It's not my fault that he's so adorably innocent!" She licked her lips in a manner that greatly disturber Kurenai.

"Anko you're not by any means developing some disturbing habits akin to your sensei?" She said sternly.

"What?! I'm nothing like him! And what do you meant by disturbing habits!"

"Oh never mind…"

* * *

_Hospital,_

'Oh boy she will be furious!' Naruto panicked as he jogged through the hospital corridors. He finally reached her room, "Hey Tay…woah!" He narrowly avoided a fork.

"I was waiting for you for a goddamn hour Shithead!" She yelled from her wheelchair. Her casts had been taken off today and she was itching to get out of the hospital. So Naruto being an hour late…

"I'm so sorry I lost track of time!" Naruto walked behind her and began pushing her wheelchair, "I'll give you a quick tour around the village and then we'll go to my place and accommodate you."

"At fucking last I thought I will go nuts in this damn hellhole," she spat.

"Language Tayuya," Naruto nagged her.

"Screw you! The week is over and I can cuss as much as I like!" She grinned triumphantly, "Fucking hell yeah!"

"That's going to be a long four months…oh and you're my teammate from now on," Naruto add.

"What the hell?" The redhead exclaimed.

"Baa-chan installed you in my team as a fifth person," Naruto sighed, "So when you heal, you will be officially a member of team 7."

"Are the pink slut and the Snake-fucker cum dumpster in it too," she asked as she hid her face in her hands.

"Yes Sakura and Sasuke-teme are in too," Naruto lightly replied.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," the girl muttered angrily- She was now stuck with an idiot, whore and man-whore and…" Let me guess the Cyclops is your sensei?"

"Yeah he is," Naruto said making her face-fault, "But don't worry it's not that bad," the boy tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure of it!" She replied sighing, "So what are we going to see," Tayuya asked wanting to change the depressing subject.

"Well I will give you a tour around the most important buildings in Konoha, such as the Hokage Tower, the library and the academy then up on the Hokage monument and then to grab something to eat if you're hungry and finally my home," Naruto finished.

"Sounds like a plan," she muttered. The very idea of being as far as possible from hospital made her excited beyond any belief.

* * *

_Uchiha District-Sasuke's House,_

The Uchiha district hadn't changed much since the clan massacre. The building still looked the same except the obvious passage of time, which only made it look all more depressing with how deserted it looked.

Sasuke just came back to his empty house from his clan library that was richer in knowledge of a few fire jutsu's. As usual he avoided the room where his parents were murdered. He was about to go to his room when he heard knocking.

He sighed.

There were only three people that visited him nowadays, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino. Since he was meeting his sensei tomorrow he guessed that it was one of the other two…or both at the same time.

At the beginning he just pretended to not be home but it quickly backfired against him. They either knocked for hours or just sat at his front doors waiting for him to come out.

So he had changed his approach to more direct one. He opened the door shot down every idea they had and peacefully came back to his favorite pass time, namely…sulking.

So as planned he opened the doors and saw Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sasuke politely greeted her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun I've been wondering if you would like to go with me visit Naruto," she asked undeterred by his tone.

"N…what did you say?" He asked surprised that it was not another invitation for a date.

"I wanted you to come with me to visit Naruto…you know about that tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, ring any bells?" She joked.

Sasuke looked at her intently. During that week he spent his quality time searching though the library for any ways to control Kyuubi with moderate success. He found that Uchiha Madara managed to control the Kyuubi through his Mangekyō Sharingan which gave him nothing except the information. Since that damn seal was placed on his Sasuke would be defeated in matter of seconds Mangekyō Sharingan or not. But that was useful information for later if his current plan failed.

During that week he decided to slightly alter his general assumption from controlling Naruto to manipulating him to do his bidding. He concluded that it would be that easy, Naruto was a naïve over trusting idiot after all. And he probably still thought of him as a friend despite his previous anger. So it was just a matter of appeasing his anger and befriending him again and there he would have a perfect weapon against his brother…well Sasuke considered training Naruto a little to ensure his survival till he gets into Kyuubi mode.

"Sure why not," Sasuke said causally shocking Sakura.

"Really? I was sure that you will refuse," Sakura asked incredulously.

"Kakashi-sensei asked us to do it…and I rather not anger the Hokage," Sasuke shivered a little.

"Ok Sasuke-kun let's go!" She chipped

"Hn," he grunted and followed her. They walked all the way to Naruto's apartment with Sasuke remaining quiet and Sakura rambling about some unimportant stuff.

When they arrived Sakura began ringing the doorbell…after twenty minutes she was still doing that.

"He might not be home," Sasuke stated.

"Nonsense, we'll just have to be patient it always work with you," Sakura replied with sweetness that freaked him out.

"I'll go check the windows," Sasuke said and jumped on the roof. He moved to the window and saw that it was open. Using his ninja tools he opened it and looked around small apartment, "Guess he's out after all," the raven ninja sighed and walked out closing the window.

"Come on Naruto," Sakura mumbled pressing the doorbell furiously.

"He's not here, the house is empty," he pushed," So what's now?"

"Well…" she bit her lip thinking about the places where blond could go, suddenly it occurred to her, "He's probably at Ichiraku's ramen place, let's go check there!"

She walked to the staircase while the raven haired boy just rolled his eyes and followed her. After fifteen minutes they reached the stand and walked in.

"Good day welcome to Ichiraku's ramen how can I help you," Ayame asked fixing some delicious ramen, "Oh hello Sakura-san, Sasuke-san."

"Hi Ayame hey we've got a question, have you seen Naruto?" She asked.

"Yes him and his friend was here just here half an hour ago, you just missed them," Ayame gushed. Sasuke gave Sakura a pointed look but she ignored it.

"And where did they go?" She inquired.

"From what I have heard they moved towards the Hokage monument," Ayame answered.

"And who was that friend of his?" Sasuke asked.

"Her name was Tayuya she recently moved her," Ayame rubbed her chin, "She was a little foul mouthed but quite nice anyways."

"I see…" Sasuke mussed. He knew that he heard that name before but where? He disregarded that thought for later.

"That you very much Ayame-san," Sakura said and the duo left the stand moving towards the Hokage monument.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you know that Tayuya person," Sakura asked.

"Nope, I can't recall anyone named like that," he replied still pondering on that name.

"Yeah me too…but thinking on someone foul mouthed, I can remember that Naruto shared the room with a really rude redheaded girl, I have never heard anyone swearing so badly…"

She realized that she was walking alone. She turned around and saw that Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks with flabbergasted expression on his face, "Is something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked but he completely ignored her. His thoughts were running with a lightning speed.

'Redheaded, foulmouthed and named Tayuya…there's no mistake Naruto is with Tayuya of the North Gate!'

He started to feel a panic.

'What if Orochimaru sent her to kill him as a punishment for keeping me here? If she succeeds I'll lost my best chance to kill my brother!'

He looked at Sakura.

"Naruto might be in trouble," Sasuke hasty yelled, "We need to hurry!"

"But what's wrong," Sakura asked with worry.

"No time, let's go!"

* * *

_Earlier- with Naruto and Tayuya,_

The duo passed through the most of the buildings Naruto wanted to show her and were currently moving towards Ichiraku's ramen since Tayuya's stomach much to her embarrassment demanded it. But before they entered the stand Naruto spoke.

"Hey can I ask you a little favor?"

"How little," the foul mouth girl asked with suspicion.

"Can you not swear, for the time you will be there," Naruto pleaded.

"Nope, I didn't fucking swaer for damn week and I need to catch up," Tayuya idly mocked, "Besides is the damn difference between, here and there, Shithead?"

"The Ichiraku's were the first people aside from the Hokage-jiji to ever acknowledge me or even like me, I can't even count the times they let me eat for free when I needed that," Naruto smiled warmly at the pleasant memories, "So can you do it for me? Just tone it down a little…please," he pleaded and used the infamous puppy eyes no Jutsu.

Tayuya who watched the whole thing was floored. She just stared into those sky blue orbs that somehow got too close to her face. She felt blush crept on her face. The blond was definitely too close

'Not to mention those damn whiskers! I so want to touch them!' She mentally slapped herself.

"F-Fine, just don't get so fucking close," Tayuya glared pushing him back.

"Thank you," the blonde's goofy smile widened, "I'm sure that you will like them, they're really nice people."

"I don't doubt it," the redheaded girl wanted to add a sarcastic edge to her voice but the blond seemed really happy. She saw no point in ruining his happiness…for now.

"Ayame-nee-chan, Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto pushed the wheelchair into the stand, "How are you!"

"Fine thanks Naruto...oh and who is this charming young lady?" Old man Teuchi asked with a warm smile, "Have you found a girlfriend?"

Tayuya was about to shout a wave of obscenities but Naruto was faster.

"No! She's not my girlfriend, she had an accident and Baa-chan asked me to take care of her," Naruto quickly urged beating Tayuya to his luck.

"I see, so what's your name," Teuchi asked.

"Tayuya," she mumbled still pissed off about the girlfriend remark. He chuckled at her feistiness.

"Dad stop embarrassing her," Ayame nagged him, "So what would you like to eat?"

"Well I ate today so it will be little less than usual so…lets go with six bowls of Miso ramen!" Naruto casually yelled.

"What the hell? How can you fit all that inside Shithead?" Tayuya asked incredulously, her former teammate Jirōbō wouldn't have problems with stuffing all that inside but someone as scrawny as Naruto.

"Ha if I was hungry I could easily fit twice as much," the blond boasted.

"Yeah right like I'm going to fuc…believe that…" She snorted.

"So another bet?," he asked with a foxy smile that only seemed more powerful with his playful whiskers. Tayuya opened her mouth briefly but quickly clasped it shut. Their last bet was still fresh in her mind.

"Whatever I'll have what he's having but limit it to two bowls," she said with two fingers raised.

"Ok I'm on it…"

She and her father went to the back of the stand.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something," Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah," Tayuya sighed.

"You said that you were a genjutsu specialist and used a flute as a weapon but how does that work?" He asked.

"Well it's rather complicated…" She was genuinely surprised at his question not being dumb, "To put it simply I infuse my chakra with my flute and everyone who hears my melody are caught in a genjutsu…" She casually explained.

"Cool it's like the Sharingan," Naruto mussed.

"Tsk, please its way better I don't have to look into opponents eyes to catch them in my trap," she boasted.

"But what if someone plugs their ears?" He asked.

"And tell me how many shinobi walk with their ears plugged?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well I guess not many…man that's one awesome jutsu!" He admitted, making her smile faintly.

"But without my flute I can't do much," she added.

Meanwhile their meal was served.

"So without your flute you're defenseless," he asked.

"Far from it," she snorted slurping her ramen, "I know two fires and two earth jutsu, and a bit of taijutsu but I prefer to fight from afar."

"Can you teach me them?" He inquired.

"I can but if you don't have either earth or fire affinity it won't do you any good, they'll be weak," she informed.

"Don't worry I can handle it," Naruto proudly boasted.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever you say," Tayuya said finishing her second bowl and looked at Naruto who just did his sixth one, "When the fuck you did finish the first five?!"

"I told you when it comes to ramen I'm on a different level," he boasted even more.

"You are aware that if you ate slowly it would fill you more," she stated.

"Really? Never noticed…ok," Naruto paid for the meal, "Thanks Teuchi-jiji Ayame-nee-chan it was delicious as usual, see ya tomorrow!"

He pushed Tayuya out of the stand and moved towards the Hokage monument.

When they reached the edge of the mountain, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. They could have taken the stair but it would take forever…

"Hey I will carry you," Naruto stated, "It will be faster that way."

"What the fuck are you…" She was interrupted when Naruto made a clone to carry her wheelchair and lifted her bridal style. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to slip out of his grip, "What are you planning?" She asked with worry.

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin and ran at the mountain wall. When his feet toughed the wall he started to ran up followed closely by his shadow clone.

Tayuya tightened her grip on Naruto. With every second the ground was further and further away thus lessening her chance of surviving the fall.

"H-hey Shithead are you sure that you will manage all the way up, carrying me," she muttered.

"No problem Tayuya-chan! I can easily go few times up and down and uuuupppp," the blond suddenly disconnected from the wall as if falling.

"KYAAA!" Tayuya let out a girlish scream out," I will murder you if we fucking survive!"

"Kidding!" He quickly regained his footing, "Damn your face was hilarious…"

WHAM!

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!" She growled, "That was not fucking funny!"

"Geez chill out it was just a joke," Naruto nursed the bump on his head.

"Not funny," Tayuya growled, "Really death by fall is so damn hilarious!"

"I wouldn't let you fall," Naruto assured reaching the nose of the fourth Hokage, "Believe it!"

"Hmph," she pouted arms crossed.

When they climbed Naruto put her into the wheelchair again and turned her to the village so she could admire the view.

"I have to say the sights are fucking sweet from here!" She stated making him chuckle.

"Yeah I'll take you here after dusk some day and show you the view's then they're even more incredible." He replied.

"Oh so you're planning to take temporarily disabled girl to a secluded place after dark, eh? Where no one would hear anything," she couldn't stifle a giggle when his face became crimson.

"W-What! No it was not my intention! Believe it!" He spluttered making her burst out laughing.

"Chill Shithead, I'm just fucking with you," she said whipping her tear. But suddenly she furrowed her eyebrows.

'What the fuck is with this sappy atmosphere? Why the hell I'm even laughing with a tree fucker of all people!'

"Tayuya are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah…I was just thinking," Tayuya commented.

"About," he pressed but she only shot him a warning glare, "Ok never mind," he added quickly.

They sat then in semi-comfortable silence looking at Konoha.

The fiery redhead was deep in her thoughts. It was not like her to just joke like that with anyone not to mention giggle, that was girls' stuff and she hated that kind of sappy crap. What's more she wanted to slap herself for relaxing in the blonde's presence too much. He could after all stab her in the back any time.

'He can do it any time with the state you are in,' a small voice in her head said, 'It's not like you have anything more to offer.'

She felt her mood worsen. She offered every scrap of knowledge she had earlier and had nothing more. They could dispose of her at any time and she would be powerless to do anything about it. Even with her flute she wouldn't survive a strike from Konoha. But on the other hand what reason was she kept on living. Her family was dead, just like her best friend Kin, her teammates too, Orochimaru abandoned her like a piece of trash. All in all she really had no reason at all to live on.

'How easy it would be just to distract him and then push myself over the edge…' She mussed, 'Great now I'm becoming suicidal!'

"Hey…are you really fine?" He asked again her expression became even more sour than possible.

"Fucking peachy…hey tell me Shithead what would you do if you had no reason to live at all?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't know people always have a reason to live," he said after a minute, "They have families, friends…"

"Then let's say that a person lost everyone he/she cared about and have absolutely no one and nowhere to go?" She tried to speak in a casual tone but couldn't stop herself form glancing at Naruto gauging his reaction.

"Then I would live for my dream," Naruto hints with nostalgia, "I guess at some point it was the only thing that kept me going?"

"The dream of being a Hokage yes?" She inquired.

"Yes, that one…so you see everyone have a reason to live just like everyone has a dream…so you have at least one reason to live Tayuya-chan," Naruto smiled.

"What?! How the hell would you connect that to me?!" She yelled blushing furiously from being caught.

Naruto looked at her blankly.

"I'm not the smartest man alive but I'm also not that stupid…" He deadpanned, "It wasn't that hard to connect the dots, not to mention you had an expression like you wanted to jump over the edge," Naruto added making her blush more, "So Tayuya what's your dream?"

"That's the damn problem I don't have one…" She replied with a slight pout.

"Nonsense everyone have a dream…or are you too embarrassed to admit it?" He grinned.

"Fuck you! Besides Oto wasn't the best place to cultivate any dream," Tayuya sighed, "You know Snake-fucker even conditioned us to hate this place" She admitted surprising Naruto

"It was always fuck Konoha or how devilish that place is, well for me it was always bitching and moaning but I kept that to myself…those who didn't well… you can imagine what he did to them."

Naruto gulped, feeling shiver goes down is spine.

"But you have a dream right?" Naruto asked with uncertainty.

"Like I said I don't know…I kind of lived from day to day in that damn gutter called Oto, I didn't really think about the future…so what do you have to say to a person who doesn't even have a dream?"

Naruto looked at her with sadness but it was quickly replaced by determination. He stood and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Tayuya-chan I'll help you find your dream, I swear on my nindo…so live to see that day!" He said with so much passion that it made her blush.

"How the fuck you are so certain that you will be able to help me?" She mumbled.

"I helped a notorious A-rank nukenin to finally realize the value of people, also a crazed blood thirsty boy who though that a giant sand demon was his mother and he needed to kill people to prove his existence," Naruto smirked.

"Wow that's some nice references," Tayuya admitted, "And by the way were you talking about that Gaara kid?"

"Yeah, he's now better," Naruto remarked with a smile, "So I have a bit of experience in helping people, believe it!"

Tayuya was about to replied when suddenly her sensitive ears perked. She quickly pushed Naruto out of the way as well as herself.

A kunai whizzed past the place her head was second ago. Naruto overcame initial shock and spun into action.

He instantly made four clones and shielded Tayuya from ever angle.

"Show yourself," he shouted readying his weapons.

No words would even describe his surprise when Sasuke and Sakura jumped from the nearest tree.

"What are you doing dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"What am I doing? What are you doing teme! Trying to kill me so soon after our last battle," he shouted gritted his teeth.

"I was not aiming for you it was her! Do you even know who she is?!" He yelled, "She's one of Orochimaru's lackeys sent to kill you for disrupting his plans!"

"…" Naruto was shocked into silence, 'Is he worried about me?'

"He knows that dipshit!" Tayuya yelled form behind, "He brought me to this damn shithole!"

Now it was the time for the other duo to be stunned into silence.

"What?!" Sakura screeched, "You brought the enemy here!"

"Zip it you pink count!" Tayuya yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that bitch!" Sakura shouted back.

"Then make my you damn sissy, I'll fucking tear up your loosen ass!" She shot back.

"Says the damn cripple!" And then Sakura had a nasty feeling of déjà vu but this time she actually had to dodge a knife aimed at her forehead.

"I told you that I'm worlds above you, trash!" She grinned with malice, "I'll…" Tayuya paused when Naruto put hand on her shoulder.

"Tayuya-chan please calm down, it's all a big misunderstanding," Naruto soothingly asked. She glared at him but fell silent, "Now, look I found her after I defeated you and brought her to Konoha, she gave all info she had on Orochimaru and is now a Gennin of Konoha."

"What a minute, SHE is the new member of our team!" Sakura yelled with shock.

"It seems so," Sasuke added, "More deadweight"

"What the fuck you just called me duckass," she growled, "Wonder who is the deadweight! With all that time we gave your pretentious ass you still got beaten like a little bitch by a Shithead of all people!"

Tayuya laughed at him.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Make me," she taunted, "Or are you afraid of that a little crippled girl will fuck you up the ass!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, "We're a team now and we won't be fighting!"

"She can kill you," Sasuke stated.

"Out of all people here you were the closest to actually doing it," Naruto snapped, "So I'll take my chances!"

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun said that he was sorry," Sakura tried to mediate.

"No he just said that he might have gone with his revenge a bit too far," Naruto said bitterly, "It's not like he even regrets it"

"I do," he said surprising everyone, "The cursed seal, clouded my mind and made me go to the lengths I would never normally go…" Everyone could see that he was fighting with his pride, "…for all it's worth I'm sorry for what I have done."

Tense silence fell after his words.

Naruto gawked at him with mouth agape.

'Did he just apologize to me,' he thought numbly.

"It seems that the misunderstanding was cleared," he stated, "We won't interrupt your date any longer, Sakura let's go," he said with a smug smile.

They walked away while Tayuya and Naruto looked at them dumbly…then it clicked.

"WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!" They yelled in unison.

A few hundred feet away Sasuke smirked.

'Phrase one complete.'

* * *

_Later- Naruto's Apartment,_

After spending some additional time at the Hokage monument, Naruto and Tayuya decided that it was high time to visit the last place on today's list.

His home,

After being carried up the stairs, Naruto pushed Tayuya inside and flipped on the light.

"I know it's not much but make yourself at home," he said nervously.

"Do you have warm water," she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Then it's enough for me," she stated shrugging her shoulders, "Now where's the bathroom?"

"Second doors on the left," he replied, Tayuya nodded and moved her wheelchair there. She drove in and closed the doors behind her.

Naruto then sprawled on the sofa. He had to admit that he was quite tired. Tomorrow would be his first team meeting since…a long time. He was bit sad that his trainings with Anko ended but also with Sasuke's apology he felt that there was still hope for team 7.

**'Don't be naïve brat, the Uchiha is planning something,'** Kyuubi growled, 'Never trust the Uchiha to apologize.'

'Man you're paranoid,' Naruto replied, 'Maybe teme's really regretting what he had done?'

**'Sure and you hate ramen, I've known the Uchiha breed longer than I even wished for and trust me they all the same, power hungry maniacs,'** the Kyuubi spat annoyed.

'Whoa someone can hold a grudge,' Naruto uttered.

**'Call it experience,'** the nine tails rumbled,** 'Take my words to heart kid, never trust an Uchiha.'**

'I'll think about it,' Naruto promised closing his eyes. Meanwhile Tayuya finished her bathroom needs and moved to the living room.

"Ok I'm done," Tayuya stated.

"Good, I'm going to sleep now since I have training tomorrow morning," Naruto informed, "I'll take the sofa."

"Hey, since I'm now in your fucking team let me go with you, it's not like I have anything better to do." She said.

"Sure…" Naruto paused looking at her civilian clothes she wore whole day, "…I guess you have nothing to change?"

"It was all I was given from hospital," Tayuya defensively answered, "I can manage wearing the same clothes for few days."

"Nah, I'll give you my T-shirt and a pair of boxers so you wouldn't have to sleep in it," the blond ninja said waving his hands, "I'll ask Shizune-nee-chan to take you for shopping tomorrow for all that girl stuff."

"And what do you want in return?" Tayuya asked surprising him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"What I fucking meant Shithead what do you want in return for all that stuff for me?" She said impatiently.

"I'm not doing it for favor or anything else," he replied honestly making her give him a quizzical look.

"You're frigging strange," Tayuya stated, "I have never met anyone who did something like this for complete stranger not to mention the enemy ninja."

"Well you're not a stranger to me, you're a friend," Naruto happily replied with a great smile.

"We know each other for less than month," she instantly countered, "It's far too short to call anyone a friend."

"Maybe for you but for me you are a friend…you know my greatest secret and you never uttered the word, even when Baa-chan threatened you to tell her everything…you're a good person…"

"You don't even know what I fucking did when I working for Orochimaru!" Tayuya exclaimed, "Some of the thing I did are fucking haunting my dreams till now so don't you fucking tell me I'm a good person!"

"The way you speak about them means that you regret those things," he said with rare insight making her silent, "See? You're not that evil you paint yourself to be."

"I was one of those that kept the barrier around your Hokage and Orochimaru," she suddenly said.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He didn't knew that, if the barrier wasn't up Sandaime Hokage might be alive…'There it is…he will lash out at me any second,' she thought but she knew that she deserved that, hell she should've die in that forest.

"I see," he said with sadness but remained silent.

"That's it? I see? You should be fucking furious at me!" Tayuya all but yelled.

"You think I'm not!" He exploded jumping on his feet, "You think that I'm not furious?! I'm damn boiling with anger! He was the only person that cared me for as long as I can remember! He was the first one! My real grandfather! The very thought of those that killed him want me to rip them to shreds!"

His eyes got slanted and bloody red. He was advancing on Tayuya to the point that they were almost face to face.

The redhead quickly regretted riling him up deeply. She saw her death in those merciless crimson eyes. She gulped nervously, feeling cold sweat down her spine.

"T-Then why didn't you just slit my throat then?" She dared to ask in small voice. Just as suddenly his red eyes appeared they were gone replaced by his normal ones.

"Because I don't want to be dragged in that cycle of hate…" He sadly answered, "Sometimes it's better to forgive than hate with such passion."

"So have you forgiven Orochimaru," she asked shocked.

"No," he instantly remarked.

"Then why did you forgive me?" She pressed desperate to understand, "What have I fucking done to deserve your forgiveness!"

"You regretted it," he said simply smiling at her, "I wasn't mistaken sparring you, you are different from the rest of those loot, Shikamaru even told me how you berated him for leaving his teammates behind to advance."

"It's not right to leave your teammates to advance, no matter how crappy they are!"  
Tayuya yelled with a blush making his smile widen.

"That's why I said you're a good person inside Tayuya-can, you care about your comrades…when I was about to kill you…" He cringed slightly, "…I had a feeling that I would've regretted it…and I wasn't mistaken, you're worth saving."

By now her blush reached her forehead. No one even said such words to her. It was always a threats or insults. And now some guy she knew not even a month was telling her that she was actually worth something.

She wanted to say something, probably to tell him to fuck off and stop babbling crap but her voice failed her.

"I…sleep…now," she chocked after few seconds not looking into his eyes.

"Ok good night Tayuya-chan," he said as she moved to his bed room. She mumbled something and closed the doors.

Naruto smirked and began to make his bed.

* * *

_Next Day Training Field 7-7:30 AM,_

"Hey Sasuke-kun you think that he will come?" Sakura asked playing with her nails, to the boy leaning against the tree.

"Hn," he grunted affirmatively no sooner he did that two figures walked out of the forest, Naruto and Tayuya who was riding on her wheelchair pushing it herself.

"Great he brought that bitch," Sakura mumbled, making Sasuke give her amused glance, "You don't like such rude girls do you Sasuke-kun?" She asked with worry.

He grunted again and she interpreted it as yes. But to tell the truth if he was about to choose between the two of them he would have chosen the redhead. Despite her potty mouth she was strong Kunoichi and would give him stronger heir than Sakura.

'Not to mention she's not bad looking…' Sasuke blinked, 'And where the hell did that come from?'

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed good naturedly. Sakura was about to lash at him for shouting but stopped herself, they wanted to start over new leaf after all.

"Hey Naruto," she said with smile completely ignoring Tayuya which pissed her off to no ends.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted and the pinkhead sadly noticed that her –chan suffix was missing, "Sasuke…"

After the greetings ended the group fell into somewhat awkward silence.

None of them had the idea on how to start conversation. Usually it started with Naruto's rambling, and Sakura plummeting him to the ground and then most of the conversations started.

But now with that element missing all that was left was silence.

"Well fuck me, it's even worse than in my team," Tayuya said with distaste, "You're fucking hopeless!"

"What do you mean Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura glared at him, 'So now that foul-mouthed slut has MY –chan!' She seethed.

"Well Shithead the fact that you don't even know how to fucking start a conversation, hell even in my former team we knew how to speak with each other at least…" She rolled her eyes, "And here I thought that Konoha was all about being a butt buddy with everyone, hehe the things that people say."

"Well at least everyone from my team are still alive," Sakura spat venomously and smirked when she saw the redhead narrow her eyes, "Guess those losers couldn't stand against us."

Tayuya bailed her fists.

"Sakura that wasn't nice," Naruto said sadly.

"I don't get it Naruto why are you on her side? We're your teammates!" She yelled.

"In case you forgot she's our teammate too," Naruto replied with furrowed brows, the situation was going south quickly.

"But she was the one who took Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled.

"Took? The Duck-ass was the one who come to us you dumb count!" The finery redhead yelled. Sasuke scowled at being called duck-ass.

"He wasn't in right state of a mind then!" She shouted back.

"I doubt he ever was," she snarled, "To willingly to go to Snake-fucker, do you even had the idea what he was about to do to you?" She asked Sasuke shrugged in response.

"I was only interested in training," he nonchalantly mussed.

"Yeah your anus would get all the training in the world." She laughed maliciously when he paled, "And then the pedophile would take over your damn body and wear it like a fucking coat!"

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That's right bitch, suck it up your nothing but a damn coat to him!" She grinned.

"But why him," Naruto asked.

"Oh he was always bitching and moaning about how godly he would be with a body with Sharingan," Tayuya explained, "I had to spent hours listening to his ramblings about some guy called Itachi Uchiha fucked him over when he tried to steal his body."

"What did you say?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Are you fucking deaf I…" She started.

"Tell me all you know about Itachi now!" He growled with a dark look on his face.

"Fuck you! I'm not taking orders from you, fuck-face!" She growled back.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, advancing at her only to be blocked by Naruto.

"Stand down," the blonde said.

"She's got into on Itachi!" Sasuke growled his eyes blazing, "And she will give it to me!"

"Maybe if you ask nicely but until then back off," Naruto coldly pushed.

"I need that info to get my revenge!" He shouted.

"I don't give a rat's ass bout your revenge lay a finger on her and I'll put you down!" Naruto threatened, Sasuke was about to lunge at him when he remembered his plan.

"Fine," he spat and turned off his Sharingan.

Naruto looked at him surprised it was not like Sasuke to just back off, but he disregarded that happy to not have to fight him a second time.

"Good that you understand that," Naruto said just in time for Kakashi to appear, "7:59 AM who are you and what did you do to Kakashi!" Naruto accused pointing a finger at him.

"Maa, Maa it's me Naruto," Kakashi sweat dropped, "The last warning from Tsunade-sama was enough for me!" He shivered, "Ok since we're all here," he looked at Tayuya who gave him her middle finger, "Let's introduce ourselves for the sake of OUR new member."

"Ok I'll start my Name is Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen, my precious people, training and recently foxes I dislike three minutes that takes to make ramen, narrow minded people and those who look down on the others, my dream is to become the best Hokage ever!" Naruto finished with pumping his fist into the air.

"Good, now Sakura you're next," Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno I like Sasuke-kun, shopping…and Naruto," she added after a minimal pause, "I dislike rude people!" She shot Tayuya a glare which she gladly returned, "My dream is to become a great Kunoichi!"

"Ok you're next Sasuke," Kakashi smirked under his mask. It seemed that Sakura started to change her attitude a bit towards Naruto. He just hopes that she will keep it up.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything and I have lots of dislikes, my dream or rather ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man…" He said in his aloof manner making Kakashi sweat drop

'It seems that something doesn't change,' he shook his head, "Ok my turn I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have some likes and dislikes, I don't have a dream but I have lots of hobby's."

'He just told me his name,' Tayuya looked at him blankly.

"Read: I love reading smut, I dislike not reading smut, my hobby is reading smut," Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear , Tayuya and Sakura burst out laughing and even Sasuke cracked a smile.

"That's not true, Naruto!" Kakashi said face-faulting, "Ok now you little hellfire."

"Screw you Cyclops I'm not doing that," Tayuya crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Tayuya-chan don't be such sourpuss," Naruto pleaded, "We're going to be your teammates for quite a while."

"Ughh..fucking fine, My name is Tayuya, I like playing my flute and swearing I dislike weak garbage, pink counts that think that they are Kunoichi's, Duck-Ass princesses, Snakes, creepy medics, fat-asses, six-armed freaks, twins, bone freaks and perverts, one eyed especially, I don't have a dream!"

"Well that was…detailed Tayuya," Kakashi wondered, "Ok since the introductions are done let's move to the training." He pulled out three bells, "Since we're starting from scratch I want you to take the bells from me, but this time I really want you to work together."

He looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "Since I was training Sakura the whole week I have the idea of her skills but here's a chance to gauge yours so come at me with everything you got…well except your special powers," he gave them a pointed look, especially Sasuke.

"What special powers?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well you will have to ask them after the test," Kakashi stated, "Now you have twenty minutes before we start, go prepare." The trio left to the nearby forest leaving Tayuya and Kakashi alone.

"Ok now since you won't be able to participate in training for a while we need to utilize the situation as much as possible." Kakashi said, "You will train the chakra control and your aim."

"Those two are fucking honed to its peaks," Tayuya growled at him. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows this wasn't going to be easy.

"But surely during the time you spent in hospital, must have dulled them," he tried a diplomatic approach.

"Maybe chakra control but Shithead and Suckura gave me much practice in aim," Tayuya grinned.

'Suckura,' Kakashi stiffed a laugh, "Now that's not nice to call your teammates that…anyways practice your chakra control and later I will teach you some genjutsu."

* * *

_With Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto,_

"Ok guys what's the plan?" Naruto asked, "Because I guess we won't do it like the last time?"

"I agree that was so embarrassing," Sakura admitted.

"Hn," Sasuke admitted, "Naruto since we know each other skills we can make some strategy…Sakura what have you learned during that week with Kakashi?"

"Aside from some taijutsu he taught me Genjutsu Shibari as the name suggests it paralyzes the target and Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, that was this genjutsu on the class number on the chunnin exams...oh and we worked on my aim."

"Ok that's something to work with," Naruto said rubbing his chin, "Ok I've got it, listen…" The three of them cradled together when and Naruto started whispering.

"That's so stupid that it might really work," Sakura said.

"I agree we might try that," Sasuke added.

"Ok let's go!"

Sakura jumped on the nearby tree that gave her good view on the clearing that Kakashi as standing. Naruto and Sasuke dashed out of the forest at Kakashi throwing dozens of Kunai and shuriken at him. The Jonin lazily dodged all of them. Undeterred both boys proceeded to their next move.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a great fire ball at Kakashi. He dodged again only to be caught by Naruto's new jutsu.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," The blonde breached fire at his teacher.

"Doton: Doryūheki!"

Despite being caught off guard he quickly created earth wall blocking the attack. But then two Naruto's jumped from behind him trying to hit him. With a strong back kick he dispelled the one of the clones while other wrapped around his waist reaching for the bells. Not giving him time he grabbed him by his collar and threw him back.

"Damn you!" He shouted revealing the real Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, it wasn't a bad attack," Kakashi stated.

"No it wasn't," he gave him a foxy grin, "Since I got what I wanted." He showed him his orange book, "Now give us the bell or the book will get it!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi uttered paling, "Don't do anything rash, we can talk about it!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and pressed it to the book cover.

"My hands are tiring Kakashi" He grinned with malice.

"Wait! Fine have the bells!" He threw them at Sasuke, "Now give me back my book!"

"Sorry Kakashi but I don't have it!" Naruto laughed.

"WHAT!" He reached to his purse and felt the familiar shape, "How…oh I get it nice one Sakura." The pinkette jumped from the tree beaming.

"YAY we did it!" She cheered.

"Told ya it would work!" Naruto yelled in happiness. They heard Tayuya's laugher from the side and obscenities thrown at Kakashi.

"Ok, ok you got me…Naruto since when you know a fire jutsu," Kakashi asked voicing Sasuke's thoughts.

"Since I have found someone willing to teach me a fire Justu Kakashi," Naruto answered, "Anko-sensei taught me it in two hours."

"You managed to learn that in two hours?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Hey I have learned massive shadow clone Justus in two hours and it was a B-rank kinjustu!" Naruto boasted.

"Naruto…" Kakashi hesitated just realizing how badly he treated Naruto. He really hindered his growth by focusing just on Sasuke, "…I'll start teaching you new jutsu's on our next training…so I'll need to check your chakra affinity to select suitable Justus," he said pulling out a chakra paper.

Naruto grinned; time to drop a bomb on them.

"No need Anko-sensei already checked it!" Naruto beamed.

"Oh, and with one do you have? I guess fire," Kakashi guessed.

"Among others," he replied cryptically.

"Two? That's great Naruto," Kakashi praised him.

"Nope I have all," he said with smirk.

"Maa, Maa Naruto it's not nice to lie," Kakashi scowled.

"Then look," he took the chakra paper from him and pushed his chakra in. The results were the same as when Anko tested him.

"Impossible," Kakashi said in awe, "You really have all of them?"

"Yep all five," his smile grew, "So I can learn all Justus with ease!"

"How's is this possible? He's a dobe he can't have all five of them!" Sasuke felt his jealousy/competitive steak kick in full swing.

"Yeah there's no way that he's better than Sasuke-kun," Sakura added quickly supporting her crush.

"That's enough you two," Kakashi nagged them, 'Here we go back at the old tracks,' he looked at Naruto's now strained smile, 'I hope that at least I don't fail him again…'

"So Kakashi," Naruto pressed.

"Well it will make matter easier, I don't know any wind jutsu so you will have to ask Asuma to give you few pointers but I can prepare something for you with the rest, but remember it doesn't matter how many jutsu you know but how well you mastered it."

"Says the guy who knows over thousand," Naruto deadpanned.

"True, but I'm using about twenty at a daily basics" Kakashi rebuttal, "But don't worry I'll supply you with a sufficient amount."

"That's all I'm asking," Naruto sighed.

"Ok since we have that behind now let's start with practical training…."

* * *

_Unknown Location,_

"Leader-sama we have localized the Nanabi's Jinchūriki, she's a Kunoichi from Takigakure."

A humpbacked man dressed in black coat with red clouds said in gruff voice. He was currently standing on a finger of a statue of some creature that looked as it was screaming. The statue itself was inside a dark cave

"How long it will take you to find and infiltrate Taki?" The man replied, he was currently a blurred hologram with only his eyes visible.

They were purple with six rings.

"About two months, the entrance is hidden well," he said.

"I see, capture her as soon as you can," he ordered in cold tone.

"Hai Leader-sama," the man said and the hologram disappeared.

"So Sasori danna, ready to do some serious art, un?" The young blonde haired man said.

* * *

A/N

Ok that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the long delay but my yeat just started and I had a lot of work to do and little time to writte.

**Review&Review**

* * *

**Coldblue- **it doesn't matter if it's long or short every review counts, to answer both of your questions I have something planned for their curse seals but I won't spoil it/

**reapertmn3- **glad to hear it

**Djflemse-X2-** thanks I'm glad that you like mu work.

**Tyber Zahn:** well plus Sasuke staying in Konoha, and thank you for your review, I hope that my story will be in your favorites soon.

**Dragonfang100:** well you'll have to be patient.

**NanohaXFateXAsuna: **Thanks I'll try to pick up the update speed.

**Master user: **thanks, I have a little fetish for coats

**Psudocode Samurai:** Well thanks for bothering to review this chapter again. Well I saw the same thing, Kakashi and Jiraya really weren't that good teached, the latter was better than former but even after the 3 year trip what really new Naruto knew? And with Sasuke too I agree, in just one month….I won't even comment Sakura's behavior. And for Hinata, she will be shown but he won't be in harem like I said before she's too meak. And I cry as well when I see the Rinnengan solves everything fic's. I absolutely love that douijustu but I won't turn Naruto into God-like character because of it. And yes ,,I hate I love you as soon as I see you" romances too. And yes I guessed that you like my fic, thank you very much.

**Ganimation: **thanks.

**Deux-X-Machina:** Well thanks for your review, and while I'm aware that Rinnegan is used much I'm trying to do something else with it then other fics, will I succeed? Time will tell. As for grammar I have beta so can you be more specific what kind of mistakes I made and he overlooks? Oh and for those "Location Indicators" that's simply the style I'm writing and I'm comfortable with using it as a proper scene break.

**Ghost131: ** I perfectly understand that.

**s.k.f.f.f-** nope she's not.

**Hiatagi-Satori:** Sorry for the long wait.

**Exalted Demi-Soul: **Well time will only tell and yeah Anko by now gave him the most useful knowledge of all people.

**SkyRage: **Don't worry Koyuki will be used…but I can't tell more since it would spoil the chapter and you probably guessed with one of them will appear soon.

**Dragzxx:** Rather not with Kurama and Rinnegan he have enough abilities, I don't want to suddenly give much multiple things.

**Kagemaru: **I have the same feeling for Ayame as for Shizune…sisters not girlfriends, and no, no Hinata.

**Tronop04: **thanks.

**dbzsotrum9x2: **thanks for reviews

**Power Of The Stick Manx4: **yeah the resemblance is almost disturbing, well he was an orphan hated by almost all population, so it's given that he have problems with functioning in society, hehe yeah, and I hate overpower characters too. I'm aware of that fact but the character aren't so they still think of it as fuinjustu. And it's not like he totally forgave them he's just desperate to have friends because of his past, and as for Anko…well you'll have to see!

**OoOXylionOoO-**thanks

**Squeak LB Scolarix4: **I'll try to keep his character like in cannon but he will get gradually smarter in time, so he can see his own mistakes. As for making Tayuya into Kushina…rather not she will be her own person. And yeah I'm happy too that his not a walking neon anymore. For his naivety well some characters genuinely regrets their actions other not. Anyways thanks for all your reviews.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Well there are lots of illogical things in cannon, like killing or neglecting totally cool female character in favor of bitchy or creepy ones.

**ApocalypseDragon169:** I'm glad that you enjoy my work.


End file.
